


Sweet Child O' Mine

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apologetic Dean, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dean, Barely Legal, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Blood and Gore, Bobby Threatens Dean, Bobby's House, Carnival, Cas Heals Dean, Caught in the Act, Classic Cars, Clowns, Cold Spots, College, Confessions, Confrontations, Couch Cuddles, Crime Scene, Dean Being Dean, Dean Being Gentle, Dean feeling Guilty, Dean in Denial, Demonic Possession, Demons, Disappearance, Doting Dean, EVE - Freeform, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fixing the Impala, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Graduation, Heartbreak, Heaven's Civil War, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Lore - Freeform, Lust, Mirrors, Mistaken Identity, Movie Reference, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pie, Playful Dean, Porn With Plot, Prom, Protective Bobby, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Sam Winchester, Rage, Reality check, Road Head, Romance, Sam Acting Weird, Sam Disapproves, Sam Laughs, Season/Series 06, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, Shit Hits The Fan, Smut, Suspicious Bobby, Sweet Sam, Teasing, The L Word - Freeform, Time Travel, Werewolves - Mentioned, dean being sweet, frat party, funhouse, guided masturbation, road trip in the Impala, shooting practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Singer was adopted by her Uncle Bobby after her mother passed away when she was a kid.  Bobby did his best to raise her, keeping her protected from the hunter’s life.  She grew up watching her uncle hunt monsters and demons with John Winchester and his boys.  Sam and Dean became like surrogate brothers to her, always there when she needed them.  But how would their relationships change when she turned 18?  Would they still see her as Bobby’s little girl, or was another kind of relationship about to blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story is set towards the end of Season Six in the series, but will not necessarily follow the actual storyline from there. I’m taking some liberties on timelines and the Winchester’s history. Also, Sam never went to Hell and lost his soul. Instead, they tricked Lucifer into the cage. This also means Dean never went to live with Lisa and Ben.
> 
> I'm excited to announce that this fic has been nominated for a Fanatic Fanfics Award! Thank you to whoever nominated me! If you like this story and want to vote for it, the polls are open until May 4th. You can find it under the category "Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic". "Whole Lotta Love", one of my one-shots, was also nominated for "Favorite One-Shot Fanfic"! I don't think I really stand a chance since there are so many great fics nominated with me, but it's pretty cool anyway. Here's the link to vote: http://awards.fanaticfanfics.com/index.php/vote

Allison Singer was a typical Midwestern girl. She loved going to the football game on Friday nights with her friends, she couldn’t wait until the agricultural fair came to town so she could eat corn dogs and deep-fried Oreos and ride the Gravitron until she was sick, and she was so nice that people couldn’t help but smile around her. They would never guess that she was brought up by man whose idea of a good time was exorcising demons and collecting rare magical amulets and cursed objects all the while drowning himself to sleep with a cheap bottle of scotch. But that wasn’t something she was ashamed of or anything, it was what she knew, how she grew up.

After her mother died of cancer when she was six, her Uncle Bobby took her in and raised her as his own. Her dead-beat father was well out of the picture before she could walk, and Bobby was the only family she really had. Of course that changed when one of Uncle Bobby’s “work acquaintances”, as he like to call him, John Winchester brought his two sons by the house. She was eight years old when she first met them. John and Uncle Bobby had gone on another hunting trip, and left Sam and Dean to babysit her. They were both much older than her, Dean was already 22 and Sam had just turned 18. She remembers Dean being pissed that he had to stay behind to play Mr. Mom to an 8-year-old and he spent much of his time sulking the entire weekend, breaking into Uncle Bobby’s liquor cabinet with the excuse that it was payment for leaving him behind. Sam, though, he was always ready to entertain her. He would make silly faces for hours just because it made her laugh, and he was even up for playing with her Barbie’s now and again, even when Dean made fun of him for it.

Dean on the other hand, taught her things. Whenever, they came by to visit he would take her out into the salvage yard and teach her how to fix a headlight or show her how to put a good poker hand together. After Sam went off to college and it was just her and Dean, he even let her shoot his gun. Uncle Bobby was pissed when he found out, but he forgave him eventually. Now she could shoot with the best of them, and sometimes when they came around they would line up old beer bottles out back to see who could shoot ‘em all out the fastest. They were the best friends she could ever hope for, but they were always in and out of her life. They both had a lot on their plates, saving people like her Uncle, but when they did come around she was always excited to see them.

Allison was looking at herself in the mirror trying to decide if she was going to wear the jeans and blouse she had on, or if she was going to change into her jean skirt and AC/DC tank top. Hanging around Dean most of her life, she picked up on his taste in music. She was going out with her friends for the night to celebrate, so she thought maybe she should dress up a little nicer, but she decided on comfort and went with the skirt and tank. Once she changed she turned on her iPod and docked it in the Bose speakers Sam and Dean gave her for birthday last year, setting it to random. Def Leppard’s “Let’s Get Rocked” came on and she turned the volume way up, dancing her way to her dresser to put on some make-up. A little eyeliner, a little mascara, some blush, and a touch of lip gloss; yeah, that would do it. When she finished, her playlist shuffled to “Welcome to the Jungle”. This was her jam! She picked up her hairbrush and did her best Axle Rose impression into the mirror and then danced around her room with abandon. This was going to be a good night!

The song ended and she was startled by loud applause.

“That was pretty impressive, but if I catch you dancing to “Cherry Pie” next, we’re gonna have to have a talk.”

“Dean! What are you doing here?” she said mortified that he saw her acting like a fool.

He chuckled at her and said, “Happy birthday, Ally-Cat.”

She couldn’t stay mad at him for long, and she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a familiar embrace.

“When did you get here? I didn’t even hear your car pull-up!”

“Well, no, you wouldn’t have what with being so caught up in your performance and all,” he responded with a smile.

A surge of embarrassment blushed in her cheeks, but she smiled back at him.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked.

“He’s downstairs waiting for you, c’mon,” he said as he jostled her out the door.

Allison bounced down the stairs, Dean following behind, into the study/living room, where Bobby and Sam were talking about their latest case. She waited in the doorway for them to notice she was there.

Sam finally turned his head, “Hey Ally! Happy birthday, sweetie.”

She bounded exuberantly over to him and he picked her up in his arms swinging her around in a dramatic hug.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Uncle Bobby griped as Sam put her back down.

She looked down at her outfit, “What? I’m going out with the girls tonight. I want to be stylish _and_ comfortable.”

“I think it looks a little too comfortable,” he lectured, “go upstairs and change into something a little less Madonna and a little more Martha Stewart.”

“C’mon Bobby, she looks fine to me,” Dean said, trying to help her out.

Bobby just stared at him for a minute and then turned back to Ally, “Exactly, go change!”

Ally’s mouth opened in protest, but the look on Uncle Bobby’s face made her think twice about it. She looked over at Sam who was giving her his most sympathetic smile, but he didn’t offer his opinion.

“I’m an adult now you know,” she grumbled as she turned to go back upstairs to change.

“But you’re still in high school, and you’re still under my roof,” Bobby reminded her.

After she went back up to her room and put on the more conservative outfit she had picked out earlier, she headed back down to the kitchen where Uncle Bobby and the boys were having a drink around the table. Bobby looked her over and nodded in approval. She noticed a cake in the center of the table. It was definitely too neat to be homemade.

“Aww, you guys got me a cake?” She said, touched at the gesture.

“It’s not everyday you turn eighteen,” Sam smiled up at her.

She gave all of them a kiss on the cheek, even Uncle Bobby. She appreciated that he looked out for her, even if he could be an old fogey about it sometimes. Sitting down in the last chair, Alley cut out a piece for each of them, thankful that they didn’t sing “Happy Birthday”. Not that she didn’t like the song or anything, but she’d heard them sing before and they were no Steve Perry! It wasn’t long before her phone rang. Her friend Kelly called to let her know that she was heading over to pub to get everyone a table and get her little party set up. Honestly, Allison didn’t really want to make a big fuss over it, but her friends were keen to throw some kind of blowout for her, so if it made them happy she was okay with it.

“That was Kelly. I’ve got to go,” she announced, “Hey do you guys wanna come? I hear there’s gonna be karaoke!”

“We don’t sing.” The boys said in unison.

Ally just rolled her eyes at them and kissed them all goodbye.

“Hey, what about your presents?” Sam asked.

Alley paused, “You got me presents? Plural?”

“Yeah, we figured it would be a nice change of pace from our usual joint gift,” Sam smiled at her.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme,” Ally said playfully, taking her seat again.

Sam handed his to her first, it was just an envelope. When she tore it open four lottery scratch-offs fell out into her lap. She smiled at him.

“Thanks, Sam! There better be a winner in here!” she teased.

Sam handed her a wad of bills, “Just in case there’s not.”

Ally shook her head and smiled, “You’re too much, Sam. Thank you.”

Dean’s gift was a small little box wrapped in newspaper.

“Did you get this giftwrapped?” Ally joked with him.

Dean sneered, “Just open it already.”

Ally nimbly worked the paper off with her fingers and lifted the lid off the little cardboard box underneath. Inside was a locket with her birthstone, a small diamond, set into the front. She gasped at the sight.

“Dean it’s so beautiful! You didn’t have to do this!” she exclaimed, about to open the locket to see what was inside.

Dean stopped her, “Don’t open it, there’s a bit of Mullein in there. I don’t want it to drop out. It’s an herb that helps to keep demons away.”

She got up and hugged him, appreciative of the gesture, and he helped her put it on. It felt heavy on her chest. He had to have spent a pretty penny on it, or he possible stole it, or won it in a poker game, but it was the thought that counted regardless.

“Thank you guys!” she said again, before Bobby tossed her a set of keys.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“They're the keys to your new car,” he responded with a smile, “I’ve been building in all year.”

Her eyes widened with excitement. She had been driving around an old beat-up Corsica from the 80’s for the last two years, having a mechanic for a guardian he could fix it whenever it broke so she never thought she’d get a newer one. Hardly able to contain herself she ran out the kitchen door, the rest of them following behind, to where she normally parked her car. In its place was a shiny, used but perfectly restored, 1968 Shelby Cobra GT 350. It was painted electric blue and she noted that it was a two-seater, no backseat. Typical Bobby! She loved it though and was so taken aback by the generosity of her family. That’s what they all were: The best family in the world.

She hugged her Uncle Bobby, and just for good measure the Winchester boys again, and then waved as she drove her new car out to the street, honking a friendly goodbye as she took off towards her party.

 

*****

 

It was almost two-thirty in the morning when Allison arrived home. She was having so much fun with her friends that she had lost track of time. They were too busy singing bad renditions of cheesy one-hit wonders to notice that they were about to shut the bar down. Closing the driver side door on her new ride as quietly as possible, she silently prayed that Uncle Bobby would be fast asleep, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. He’d probably be sitting in the dark ready to ambush her as she walked in. When she entered from the back door into the kitchen she noticed the faint light of the table lamp coming from her uncle’s study. She was so busted!

Instead of trying to sneak past him, she decide to be the adult that she now was and face whatever reprimands he was going to dole out. Turning the corner, she was surprised to see Dean sitting on the couch reading a book. The surprise was two-fold, Uncle Bobby was nowhere in sight, _and_ Dean was reading? Weird! Upon closer inspection, it was one of Uncle Bobby’s creepy books, so she figured it had to do with a case or something.

“What are you doing up?” she asked, walking over and taking a seat next to him on the couch.

He put the book face down on the arm of the couch stretching the binding.

“I told Bobby I’d wait up for you, and it’s a good thing too! You’d be in some serious trouble if it were him here instead of me.”

She smiled apologetically, “I know, I’m sorry. I lost track of time.”

“I was about to go out looking for you myself, you know,” Dean said, his best concerned big-brother voice.

Ally apologized again, but Dean waved it off. He did his bit to be the heavy.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Tons!” she admitted, “You totally should have come. I did a kick-ass version of ‘We Built This City’.”

She sang that last part.

“Really,” Dean looked at her reproachingly, “Jefferson Starship?”

“What?!” Ally exclaimed.

“I just thought you had better taste in music than that,” he sniggered, picking up his book again.

She stuck her tongue out at him and pointed to the beer bottle that was on the edge of her uncle’s desk.

“Is that yours,” Ally inquired.

Dean sighed before reluctantly handing it to her. It was warm, but she drank the last few sips down.

“Don’t tell Bobby,” he warned.

She chuckled, “You’re such a bad influence, Dean!”

Ally placed the empty bottle on the floor and then kicked her boots off. She swiveled her legs up onto the couch and leaned her back against Dean, who made room for her by throwing his arm around her shoulder while he read. This was how it always was with him. Even though he was never enthusiastic about babysitting when she was younger, he never let that sour his affection towards her. As she got older they got more comfortable just being around each other. And even though she would admit that she might have had a slight crush on him for awhile now, the reality that he was almost old enough to be her father always stopped her from saying anything. Not that he would ever reciprocate those feelings, he saw her as a little sister, Bobby’s kid. Still, it was nice to have someone around that you felt absolutely safe with. She knew that he would protect her with his life. They stayed there like that for a few moments, not saying a word.

“Hey, Dean?” Allison interrupted the silence, “Did you go to your Senior Prom?”

He put the book down, sensing this was going to be one of those talks, “No. Sam and I were in and out of school, so I missed it. Not that I would have gone anyway. Why?”

“Mine’s coming up next week. At first I didn’t want to go either, but I don’t know…my friends want me to go and I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Then go if you want,” Dean offered.

She sighed, “I guess. It’s just that I waited so long to make up my mind that it’s looking like I’m gonna have to go by myself.”

“No one’s asked you?” Dean asked doubtfully.

“A few guys did,” she responded, “but at the time I didn’t think I was going so I turned them down. Now they have other dates.”

Dean thought for a moment, “Well I’m sure there are a couple of guys that don’t yet. You want to know a secret?”

“What?” she said, shifting in her position to look up at him.

“You don’t always have to wait for them to ask you. Guys secretly dig it when chicks make the first move.”

Ally smiled to herself, it could be so easy to manipulate him sometimes.

“Everyone I would ask is already going, except…” she baited him.

“You gonna finish that sentence there?” Dean said oblivious.

She sat up and looked at him with a sly smile, “What are you doing on Friday the 29th of April?”

“What? Oh no, no, no. No way. Uh-uh, not happening.” He protested.

“Please, Dean?” she pleaded with puppy dog eyes, “I don’t want to go by myself, and you’d be more fun than any of the guys at my school. Please?”

Dean stood up feeling uncomfortable, “Ally, even if I wanted to go, which I seriously do not, don’t you think it would be weird having some 32-year-old escorting you to your high school prom?”

Ally stood up in front of him, a pouty expression on her face, “No one knows how old you are, and you could pass for twenty five. Please?”

Dean looked down at her, her eyes pleading with him, her lips in a frown. She was good at this. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and that gave her the opportunity for her last effort.

“I guess I don’t have to go, forget about it,” she let her head fall and shuffled back to the couch, slumping down in it like all hope was lost.

Dean groaned; he couldn’t stand to disappoint her, “Fine! I’ll go.”

Allison jumped up excitedly clapping her hands. Dean frowned realizing she just played him.

“Thank you, thank you,” she said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to catch her mid-air. “You’re gonna look so good in a tux!”

He put her down, calling after her as she rushed up the stairs to go to bed, “A tux? Hey! Wait, Ally?”

“Goodnight!” she called down, before running into her bedroom and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was looking into a mirror in one of Bobby’s spare rooms, his face pinched and tense as he fiddled with his bow-tie. Sam walked in the room just in time to catch his temper tantrum.

“I hate this thing,” he growled angrily pulling it out from his collar and throwing it to the ground.

His brother chuckled at him and picked up the tie offering his assistance. Sam managed to get Dean to stand still long enough for him to tie it perfectly around his neck.

“I can’t believe you even agreed to this in the first place,” Sam shook his head, smiling.

Dean responded gruffly, “What was I supposed to do? She gave me those sad puppy eyes you taught her how to make.”

“There,” Sam said making a final adjustment to Dean’s bow-tie, “all ready for Prom!”

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean barked. He felt like a pompous chump in this thing. All Sam could do was laugh.

Meanwhile, Allison had been holed up in her room getting into her dress, a long emerald green number with a ruched bodice accentuated by platinum bands of rhinestones crisscrossing the bust and along the hem; the loose chiffon skirt hit the floor but had a slit halfway up her thigh at the side. She was going to have to hold that closed so Uncle Bobby didn’t see it. He probably wouldn’t approve. She was wearing the locket Dean gave her and added the simple diamond stud earrings her mother had left her. Her straight blond hair had been curled and then put up into a relaxed, wavy chignon.

Ally checked herself out in the floor-length mirror one last time, running her finger along the outline of her lips, making sure her lipstick hadn’t bled out of the lines. When she was satisfied, she took a deep breath and headed to the top of the stairs, announcing that she was ready. Uncle Bobby wanted to get a shot of her coming down in her dress. For an old codger he could be awfully sentimental sometimes. Carefully balanced on her heels, and making sure she held the slit closed enough that Bobby wouldn’t notice just how far it went, she made her way down the stairs with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Sam and Bobby were right at the bottom of the stairs, cameras ready, each of them taking several pictures. Of course Sam got more mileage out of his phone than her uncle did out of his old clunky 35mm. When she reached the landing, she turned to see Dean in the study, standing awkwardly in his tuxedo. She knew it wasn’t his style, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling. He looked more amazing than she had imagined he would. He even shaved! She loved his stubble, but she had never seen him, ever, without it! He looked…perfect.

Dean drew in a breath as he took Ally in. _When did she become a woman?_ he thought as she walked over to him casually. He smiled down at her softening a little. Sammy rushed into the kitchen coming back with a wrist corsage and a boutonniere for the two of them. He was eating this up. The look on Dean’s face was priceless.

“Do we have to do all this?” he asked, feeling like a fish out of water.

“Well, Sam got them for us, so I think we should,” she smiled back encouragingly.

“Yes, you have to!” Bobby and Sam said in stereo.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, making a mental note to kill Sam when he got back. He took the corsage out of the box and slid it onto Ally’s left wrist, and he managed to stay still as Ally attempted to pin the boutonniere. She only stabbed him once by accident, but Sam couldn’t stop laughing. Dean shook it off when she apologized.

“Okay, ready to go?” she said when all was said and done.

“Nope,” Bobby said, “you two squeeze in for a picture.”

“Oh c’mon Bobby! No one wants that,” Dean complained.

Bobby gave him the death stare so he reluctantly stepped in to put his arm around Ally. His fingers brushed over her bare shoulder. They both prickled and looked over at each other for a minute before turning back with their best smiles for the camera. After a few of those Dean had enough.

“Alright, we’re leaving,” he announced grabbing Allison by the hand and pulling her towards the door, careful not to make her trip on her dress.

Sam and Bobby followed them outside to the Impala, their ride of choice for the evening.

“Have a good time, Pumpkin,” Bobby called out as Dean opened the passenger door for her, “I’m talking to you, Dean”

Sam chortled, barely able to keep a straight face.

“Aww, bite me!” Dean responded before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Once they got on the road Dean relaxed a bit. He put on some tunes and turned to look at Allison.

“You look very pretty tonight,” he complimented her.

She smiled and looked down, a little self-conscious, “Thanks, Dean. You too! I mean handsome, manly pretty.”

He smirked as he watched the road in front of him. Bobby’s house was a little out of town so they had a few miles to drive to her school. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, but Dean couldn’t help but look over at her again, to see if she was okay. He knew he was protesting too much about everything involved in this, so he wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt her feelings in the process. She looked back at him and smiled her usual bright smile, making him feel better about it.

Ally shifted in her seat and the slit on the side of her dress fell open revealing her thigh. Dean’s eyes lingered for a moment before he turned his head away, realizing what he had just done. Did he just leer at her like she was some hot chick at the bar? This was the girl he looked after when she was a child. She was Bobby’s _little_ girl who always looked up to him, even though he told her not to. Now she was sitting next to him in this dress, all grown up and hot and…God help him he was going to Hell and this time he deserved it.

“You okay, Dean?” she asked, breaking him out of his Earth-shattering revelation.

“Uh huh,” he said gulping.

They chatted about her friends and how the music might be bad at the dance, and he told her his plans to kill Sammy in his sleep when they got back. She laughed at that, agreeing that he and Uncle Bobby were going a little overboard with this thing. It was easy talking to each other now that the weirdness of the situation was settling down; back to normal.

When they finally arrived at the school gym, Dean pulled up to the drop off point and opened the door to help her out. Some of her friends were gathered by the main entrance watching and whispering; only her best friend Kelly knew who her date was. He made sure she was good before he got back in his Baby to park her. Dean was just glad he wasn’t the only date that drove. It was awkward that there were so many parents their dropping their kids off. Wasn’t it customary to rent limos for these things?

Ally waited for him to rejoin her before they went in. She introduced him to her peers as a long-time family friend. He smiled and did his best to quell his anxiety about being the oldest one there. Seriously, even some of the teachers looked like they were younger than him. Feeling out of place, he just let Ally pull him around for awhile. There were more pictures, these were professional and posed, with backdrops and twinkle lights. He was grateful when Allison squeezed his hand, sensing how uncomfortable he was.

Once they got into the gym, and food started being passed around, he finally let the tension go. He cracked some jokes with some of her friends and they seemed to accept him as their own, just Ally’s date. He thought he heard some of the girls giggling and mumbling about how hot he was, which made his ego happy, and Ally was nice enough not to make him dance to the horrid electronic music that was pumping through the sound system. What was most important though, was that Ally was happy and having a good time.

When the DJ was calling for the last song of the evening, the quintessential prom slow jam “Wonderful Tonight” coming on, Dean felt like it was only right to ask her to dance. It _was_ Clapton, and it was a slow song so he could just sway a little. Ally’s face lit up. She had never expected or wanted Dean to have to dance, she knew it would be distressing for him, but he was going to do it anyway just to make her night.

Ally had led him around all night, but he was stepping up now and taking the lead. He held her hand and they walked out to the dance floor. He inwardly cringed at the disco ball and the froufrou decorations around them, but kept it to himself. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips, taking a cue from every John Hughes movie he’d ever seen, and she looked up into his eyes with a look of contentment on her face.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” he asked, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the loud speaker that was nearby.

She just smiled and nodded, before leaning her head against his chest. He automatically held her close, his arms encircling her as they moved side-to-side with the music. He had to admit he had a fondness for her, a special place in his heart. But that place was becoming muddled. Dean always cared for her, but he was starting to see her differently, and it felt strange and a little scary.

Ally felt it too. Something was happening with them lately, something that started off small and all of a sudden opened up wide. He and Sam had left on a hunt after coming by for her birthday, but Dean had texted her all week. He never did that before, sure one or two every now and again to check in, but he was carrying on whole conversations with her. Now, under the mood lighting with the song accentuating every move they were making, his body pressed up against hers, she had the impulse to do what she had wanted to do all night.

Pulling herself away from him slightly, she looked up at him. His hazel eyes shined down at her and he smiled gently. With a surge of adrenaline, courage, and just a hint of trepidation clawing at her resolve, she rose up on her toes and brought her mouth to his. Dean’s eyes widened a little at the unexpected move, but his hand came up to cradle her face and he let them close, moving his lips with hers. They kissed, tenderly, until the song ended and the DJ wrapped up the night with his announcements, abruptly stopping the moment and filling the space between them with discomfiture.

The lights in the gym went on without warning and a collective groan filled the space as everyone’s eyes were attacked by the sudden onslaught of light. No better way to say goodnight, it’s over, go home. With the light on, the enormity of what just happened flooded over them. Ally was thrilled, but a little confused about where this left them, and Dean…well, he was suddenly filled with shame. He couldn’t believe that he had gone there with her. She was like a sister to him and even thought she might be considered an adult by law, she was still just a kid compared to him. It left him feeling dirty, and not in a good way.

“We should go,” he said placing his hand on her back and steering her towards the exit.

He gave her some time to say goodbye to her friends, but he headed over to the Impala to wait for her. When she finally walked over, he opened the door for her and then got in himself, keeping his eyes averted. The ride was awkward and silent, and it was driving Ally crazy.

“There’s an after party at one of the football player’s houses if you want to go,” she said.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, “No, that’s alright.”

More silence.

“Well, some of my friends are going to a hotel?” she made it a question.

“Why aren’t they going to the after party?” he asked.

“They’re just, you know, getting rooms with their dates.”

A lump formed in the back of Dean’s throat, “Are you suggesting we…?”

“If you wanted to?” she said suddenly unsure of herself.

Dean exhaled sharply and swallowed the lump before pulling the car over to the side of the road. They needed to talk. Once he parked, he shifted in his seat to face her, his left hand gripping the steering wheel and the right arm lying against the back of the seat. She stared at him, a look of unease washed across her face.

“Listen, kid, what happened in there tonight can’t happen again.” He wanted to put it more gently, but he was going to have to be blunt to get his point across.

“What do you mean,” she asked, already knowing what he meant but hoping for a different answer.

“That kiss,” he began, “I don’t know, I got caught up in a moment or something, but that’s all it was. You and I…geez Ally you’re just a kid! On top of that you're like family, and that’s weirding me out in a whole different way.”

She didn’t know what to say to him. Her heart felt like it was sinking into her stomach.

Dean went on, “And I can’t even believe what I just heard! Were you seriously suggesting that we get a hotel room on prom night? You are aware of what that implies, right?”

She hesitated before answering, “I was just thinking that if I was going to do it for the first time, that maybe it would be less intimidating if it were with someone I trusted.”

Dean brought both of his hands up to his face, breathing deeply and letting the air hiss out between his fingers as he slid them down. This wasn’t happening.

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do, “ he said, “I’m going to take you home , we’re going to pretend like that kiss never happened, and we are sure as hell never mentioning this conversation again. We are not telling Bobby or Sam about any of this. We had a fun time at the prom and we came home, end of story!”

Ally couldn’t hold the tears back and they started to spill out down her face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and rejection.

Dean softened a little, “Oh, Ally-Cat please don’t cry. I’m not trying to hurt you. I just need you to understand how wrong it would be.”

She turned her head away from him to stare out the window, “Just take me home.”

“Ally, I…”

“Just take me home Dean!”

He hated that she was upset and that he was the one that caused it, but he couldn’t let her keep thinking they could be that! Resisting the urge to comfort her, he respected her wishes and pulled back out onto the road. When they arrived back at Bobby’s she didn’t wait for him to open the door for her. Instead, she bolted out of the car and into the house before Dean could even stop her. When he walked into the living room, Bobby and Sam were staring at him with a bewildered look on their faces. The house shook from the force of the door to Allison’s room slamming shut behind her.

“What the hell happened?” Bobby asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally buried her face in her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to the argument going on downstairs. Uncle Bobby kept insisting that Dean tell him what happened and Dean kept pretending like he didn’t know. She knew Dean wouldn’t tell him the truth, if not to protect her then to protect himself. Bobby would kill him if he thought Dean had taken advantage of her. Of course if it came down to that she was ready to admit fully that it was all her doing. Not that Uncle Bobby would like that either but it was better than Dean getting shot. Dean was like a son to him too, but Uncle Bobby could be over-protective and she was certain he wouldn’t look kindly on him if he thought that he hurt her in some way.

And he did hurt her. But was it really his fault?

She thought about the evening, about how much fun she had, and she suspected that Dean had a few good moments too. Then she made that stupid decision to kiss him. What was she thinking? But then he kissed her back. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was definitely the best, and she was certain it was because it was Dean. Her little crush had been developing over the years, and now that she was legal, she was hoping that they might be able to be together. But why would he want her? He said it himself, she’s just a kid. Being 18 didn’t make her anymore grown-up than she was when she was 17! It was just the difference of a few days.

The argument died down and she heard footsteps in the hallway. They stopped outside her door for a moment and then kept going down the hall. She knew it was Dean, by the sound of his footfalls alone, but it was confirmed when she heard the door at the far end of the hall close. Ally got up and took off her prom dress to change into pajamas. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about what happened, so she didn’t bother taking off her makeup. When she was ready she climbed back into her bed and entombed herself under the covers. It certainly _felt_ like she was going to die. Her mind kept replaying the kiss and then the conversation in the car but eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ally woke to find Dean staring at her from the other side of the bed. He was lying next to her on top of the covers fully dressed and wide awake.

“Dean? What are you doing?” she asked still sleep-ridden.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, “I didn’t want to wake you up, but I wanted to say goodbye.”

That woke her right up!

“What? You’re leaving?” she said in a bit of a panic. Did she mess up that bad?

He shrugged, “Yeah, Sam and I got a lead on something big and we have to follow it. We’re leaving in a few minutes.”

Tears were threatening to spill again, “This isn’t because of me is it?”

Dean was quick to comfort her, bringing his hand up to her cheek and brushing a stray hair out of her face.

“No. Of course not! Ally, I’m sorry about earlier. I could have done that in a better way. You just caught me off guard.”

She nodded, “I’m sorry I kissed you, Dean. I know you’d never like me like that.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s my fault. I think I’ve been giving you some mixed signals. I didn’t exactly have to kiss you back the way I did either,” he stopped and though for a minute, “I’m a little confused about what that means, but I do know that I shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I’m sorry I acted like a brat when we go back,” she said with an apologetic smile.

Dean smiled back at her and ran his hand over her head, smoothing back her hair.

“Don’t read too much into this, okay?” he requested, before placing his lips on her forehead and kissing her goodbye.

She smiled again, but he could still the hurt in her eyes.

“Go back to sleep. Sam and I will be back in a few days.”

Ally nodded at him, and he sat up and swung his legs off the bed to stand, walking out of her room and quietly closing the door behind him.

 

*****

 

Allison kept herself busy over the weekend studying for her end of the year exams. She was going to have to pass them if she wanted to graduate, and she had to graduate if she was going to be able to go to college. Uncle Bobby didn’t know yet, but she had gotten three acceptance letters already. It was just a matter of determining which college to go to. He would probably be happy that she was accepted, but she wasn’t so sure he’d let her go.

A few years back Sam and Dean and Uncle Bobby had to exorcise a demon out of a girl named Meg Masters. She had gone off to college and gotten possessed, and he had said something back then about how he was never sending her off just so she could get hijacked by a demon too. He hadn’t realized that Ally had snuck out of her room to spy on what was going on, but the whole thing scared her. She was little then, but now college seemed more like a chance at freedom. Plus, it’s not like she didn’t have plenty of people to look out for her while she was there. The boys would certainly check in on her, and maybe even Dean’s angel buddy Cas. She liked him too, he was a little weird sometimes, but he made her laugh.

It was getting close to dinner time on Sunday night when Ally finished with her studying. She figured she had better see what Uncle Bobby was up to, because she was hungry and if he was planning on making dinner, she’d be stuck eating a bologna sandwich or something equally unappealing. Luckily he hadn’t thought about anything yet so she made spaghetti instead. When she took the pasta out of the cabinet, she wondered if Sam and Dean had called yet and if they might come back tonight. If so she’d make the whole box.

“Uncle Bobby? Did you hear from the boys yet?”

“Yeah, they’re probably not coming back around for another week or so. They had to drive out to the east coast for a job,” he replied.

Ally shrunk in disappointment, “But Sam’s birthday is tomorrow! We were going to celebrate!”

“I know, Sugarplum,” Bobby said, “but that’s the way things go sometimes.”

She turned back to the stove and only dumped half the spaghetti out of the box and into the boiling water. Sam’s birthday was only about two weeks after hers, and the past few years they always tried to celebrate them together. This year was the exception because of everything that was going on with her about to graduate and prom and that case they had to work on, but they were supposed to come back in time. She should have given him his present earlier. Now it was going to have to be a belated gift. What fun is that? Also,that meant it would be longer before she would see Dean again. He hadn’t called or texted her since they left, and she was trying not to make too much of it. They sort of mended things before he and Sam took off, but she still felt uneasy about what happened.

After she and Bobby had dinner, she did the dishes and went up to her room to watch some TV before bed. She couldn’t stay up too late because she had school the next day. She was in the middle of the latest episode of The Amazing Race when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs. Quickly and quietly she padded across the floor in her socks and cracked her door open. She heard Castiel’s voice and then Uncle Bobby saying “lay him down on the couch.” Her intuition told her something was wrong, so she scrambled down the stairs to see what was going on.

Dean was lying on the couch bleeding and unconscious and Sam was helping Cas sit down in a chair while he held his stomach together, angelic light seeping out. Ally ran into the room; shock spreading across her face. Dean looked bad, and Cas was definitely in no shape to do that healing thing he does.

“What happened?” she cried out, her eyes welling up.

Uncle Bobby came back in from the kitchen where he had retrieved his medical kit and told her it was alright and to go back upstairs. _Like hell!_ She thought.

She rushed over to Sam, and looked him up and down. Besides a few scrapes and bruises he seemed to be okay, but the closer she got to Dean the worse he looked. Sam held her as they watched Bobby try to assess the damage. His face was swollen and bruised like he went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson. His lip was bleeding and he had lacerations on his forearms, but the amount of blood seeping through his flannel was what was causing all the alarm. Uncle Bobby carefully peeled back the layers of fabric he was wearing to reveal a rather gruesome stab wound. It looked like it went all the way through! There was so much blood!

Ally gasped in horror and Bobby yelled back to Sam, “Get her out of here! She doesn’t need to see this!”

“No, God dammit!” she yelled as she pulled out of Sam’s hold, “What happened to him? Is he gonna be okay?”

Bobby was putting pressure on both sides of the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. Castiel tried to get up to help, but he fell back into the chair. He must have gotten hurt pretty bad too.

“I don’t think it hit any major organs, but he needs a hospital,” Bobby announced.

Sam walked into the kitchen and dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone, while Uncle Bobby tried to wake Dean. Nothing was working. Ally felt herself shudder in fear that Dean wasn’t going to make it. Her body was racked with sobs as she watched him seemingly slip away in front of her. They had already buried him once when he went to Hell. Going through that again was not an option. She felt a hand entwine with hers and looked down to see Cas holding on to her. He was basically trying to hold his grace in with one hand, but he was still taking the time to comfort her.

Wiping away her tears she straightened herself out and sunk to her knees in front of Cas. She had to do something, she couldn’t just stand there, and there was nothing she could do for Dean at the moment. Uncle Bobby was already doing what he could and to be honest if she continued to look at him she was going to melt into a puddle of tears on the floor. Ally brought her hand up to Castiel’s wound. He tried to push her away, not wanting to accept her help, but she persisted. She lifted his hand to get a better look and it was like looking into the sun the light was so bright. Telling him to put pressure on it, she walked over to her uncle’s first aid kit, careful not to look at Dean, and pulled some gauze and tape out. Cas didn’t have the heart to tell her that it wouldn’t matter if she bandaged him up he was just going to need time to heal. He knew why she was doing it though. She needed a distraction from Dean.

The paramedics finally arrived and they worked on getting Dean ready for transport. Sam went with him in the ambulance leaving the rest of them to stay behind and deal with Castiel’s injury. Sam said he would call as soon as he knew anything. When they left, the house settled into a deafening silence. The weight of what just occurred bearing down on them. Bobby helped Cas over to the couch and Ally sat on the floor next to him, holding his hand. Cas smiled down at her and reassured her everything would be alright as soon as he healed up.

“Cas, please tell me what happened?” she pleaded. She was tired of being kept uninformed.

“We got into some trouble with some of Raphael’s followers,” he replied, as if she knew what he was talking about.

“Who’s Raphael?” she asked.

“He’s an archangel. We are in a battle over Heaven.”

He was always so matter-of-fact about everything. “Angels did this to you? To Dean?” Ally questioned.

“Yes. I’m afraid so. Things up there are complicated right now.”

She had to take a moment to digest that information. She couldn’t imagine all the other things they had kept from her about what’s really going on out there. Maybe she should be glad she didn’t know; if even angels were capable of being monsters.

Close to two hours had passed before Sam called to let them know that Dean was stable and in recovery. Bobby was right; the blade had missed all his major organs. He would be in the hospital for a few days, but then he could come home to finish healing. Relief settled over Ally. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if they had lost him again. Uncle Bobby cracked open another bottle of scotch and had a few drinks and Castiel soon fell asleep. She still had school in the morning, so she kissed Cas on the top of his head and hugged her uncle for a long minute before heading up to go to sleep.

She lay down in her bed and grabbed onto the locket Dean gave her, holding it tight against her chest. She would never pray to the angels again!


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean got released from the hospital he was given strict orders to be on bed rest for at least the next week. The swelling on his face had gone down, and his bruises were turning a gruesome puce color, but it was his stab wound that was of most concern. Dean being Dean, he was struggling with being stuck in one place all day, and they all had to take turns watching him to make sure he didn’t do something stupid and bust open his stitches. Ally rushed home from school every day to sit with him. Uncle Bobby had set him up on the couch in the living room so he could be in the mix of things, and she would move the desk chair around to the side of the desk so she could be closer to him while she did her homework. She only had another week left before graduating; she didn’t get why she still had homework. Dean would tease her about being a nerd like Sam, but she just smiled knowing he didn’t really mean it. Mostly she smiled because he was okay. He was being his usual snarky self again.

After a few days, Dean got impatient about getting his Baby back. Since Cas had transported them back to Bobby’s it was still out in Connecticut where they had left it. Sam and Uncle Bobby had finally agreed to drive out there to pick it up for him, just to get him to shut up about it, and Cas had returned to Heaven to recuperate so Ally was left in charge of Dean for a few days. She called out of school sick those days so she could stay with him, even though he protested, because she wasn’t going to leave him alone. He would certainly do something dumb without supervision; always trying to be manly and pretend like he was fine.

Dean was lying on the couch dozing on and off for a few hours. Ally knew he needed some rest so she let him be and went into the kitchen to make him a treat for when he got up. He woke to the heavenly scent of something baking in the oven and he shifted his position, holding his side and wincing a bit at the pain, propping himself up on the armrest of the couch.

“What are you making in there?” he asked as she put on her oven mitts to take it out of the oven.

“Something to make you feel better,” she announced, her back turned to him as she pulled the homemade peach pie out of the oven.

“I smell pie!” he said, his mouth watering. He tried to sit up further and groaned at the tenderness in his side.

Ally put the pie down on the counter to cool and went over to help him.

“The doctor said to be careful,” she scolded him, “let me help you.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, but he let her shove some pillows under him, allowing him to sit up more comfortably. He looked up at her and chuckled.

“What?” she asked, feeling self-conscious.

He reached up to brush a smudge off her cheek, “You have flour on your face and you have some dough in your hair.”

She let him run his finger through her locks to pull it out, laughing a bit herself.

“See, I’ve been slaving away in there for you.”

He smiled up at her, “And I appreciate it. Now, where’s my pie?”

Ally shook her head at him and went back in the kitchen to clean up, “It has to cool, Dean! You’ll burn your mouth if you eat it now.”

He whined a little, but she ignored him and went about cleaning up the mess she made. When she was done, she cut him a piece and put it on a plate to bring into him. He took it from her eagerly and shoved a forkful into his mouth. Holding it there for a second, he opened his mouth to suck some cool air in; it was still hot. Once it cooled a bit he chewed slowly, savoring the sweet flavor of peaches and sugar.

“This. Is. Amazing!” he declared.

“I’m glad you like it,” she returned, “do you want to watch a movie or something?”

He shrugged, “You can do whatever you want, Ally-Cat. I’m content with my pie.”

“How about a Swayze marathon?”

“ _Roadhouse,_ ” he responded enthusiastically.

Of course he would pick that one. He had seen it a gazillion times; he practically had it memorized down to the music cues! It would make him happy though, so she dug through a pile of DVDs on the shelf near the TV to find it. She put it in and grabbed a pillow, placing it on the floor next to the couch where she had sat with Castiel a few nights ago.

“You can sit up here with me if you want,” Dean offered.

“No, I’m good. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Dean pushed himself to an upright position, grinding his teeth through the pain, “Get up here dummy.”

“Dean! You’re gonna hurt yourself,” she protested, moving to help him.

“I’m already hurt,” he replied, “I’ll be fine, trust me.”

Ally gave him a reproachful look, but sat down next to him. They watched the movie in silence for awhile, until Dean had to rewind the part where Swayze nonchalantly dodged a bottle flying at his face. He thought that was great. She just shook her head, silently laughing at his childlike obsession with the film. Dean chuckled and then grabbed at his side again.

“Dean, c’mon you should be lying down,” she said moving off the couch, taking his now empty plate and placing it on the edge of Bobby’s desk.

He grabbed her other arm, pulling her back, “Fine, I’ll lie down, but I’m not letting you sit on the floor.”

She helped him lie back down on his good side, up against the back of the couch, and propped his head up a bit with the pile of pillows from before. Once he was settled he gently tugged her shirt and guided her to lie down in front of him, spooning her. Her heart leapt into her throat as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He chuckled again at the mayhem on the screen, oblivious to the way her body was reacting.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked her.

She just nodded, afraid she might respond in a squeak if she tried to verbalize it. After a few minutes of bristling at the feeling of his body so close to hers again, she managed to settle down and just sink into it. They had done this so many times before, but if felt different now. He held her there until the movie was over and then asked her what was next. She decided on _Dirty Dancing_ and he made a face.

“Hey, you picked the first one,” she admonished as she got up to switch out the DVDs.

He was still making the same face when she climbed back onto the couch with him.

“I had to sit through mindless bar brawls and boob squeezing for two hours; you can watch a wonderful, romantic, awesome movie for just as long.”

Dean rolled his eyes but gave in, settling her back into his arms again. He snuggled into her, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck and about halfway through the movie she heard him snoring lightly in her ear. She turned around to face him, his eye lids were fluttering slightly as he dreamed. This was all she wanted, just to be with him, just to be close to him. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up again, not after what happened at the prom, but it couldn’t hurt to pretend for a moment. Lying there staring at him, she ran her fingers lightly over his features: His cute little freckles that dotted his nose, his muscular jaw that was still bruised from his fight with the angels, and his full lips that had touched her own less than a week ago. His hand came up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Sorry, you fell asleep.”

He looked at her for a long minute, and she knew she had overstepped her boundaries again, so she pulled back her wrist. But to her surprise he held onto her tightly and the next thing she knew his lips were once again brushing up against hers. She let his name escape her lips in a whisper, questioning what was happening, but he breathed into her and let go of her wrist, trailing his hand down her body and pressing his mouth to hers forcefully. They kissed heatedly for a few seconds and then he broke away from her lips to look at her again. His eyes darted wildly over her face. He was doing it again. It was like he couldn’t control his impulses.

“Dean, I thought…”

“Shhhh,” he interrupted her, “let’s not right now, okay?”

Ally breathed heavily as Dean ran his hand up and down her side, and his hazel eyes became laden with mixed emotions turning them a dark green color. She placed her hand gently on his ribcage, being careful to avoid the wound below and he closed his eyes and sighed at her touch. He didn’t know what she was doing to him, but somehow, somewhere along the way the lines had gotten blurred between them, and it wasn’t just the kiss last week. This had been building, unbeknownst to him, for quite some time now. At this moment he was too weak to fight against it, and he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again.

She let out a slight moan which goaded him on even more, and he slid his tongue between her lips begging for access. Ally complied and tangled her tongue with his, enjoying the velvety sensation. His fingers were nimbly massaging the back of her neck, relaxing her even more, and she smoothed her hand down the front of his chest feeling him tighten his muscles underneath her touch. Dean responded by bringing his lips down her chin and into the crease of her neck, kissing her tenderly in that sweet spot that made all the nerves in her body go tingly.

Dean’s hand reached down to her lower back and pulled her flush against his body, the motion making him flinch.

Ally pulled back to look at him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just moved too fast and bumped my wound.”

She looked down to where his injury was and said, “Maybe we should stop. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Maybe he was taking this too far.

Her face flushed with heat and she softly shook her head back and forth.

Dean smiled at her and pulled her back into him, more gently this time, continuing the exploration of her neck with his lips and tongue. Occasionally, he would nip at her soft skin causing her to yelp in surprise and he let out a hearty laugh.

“What?” she asked smiling.

“Nothing, you’re just so cute.” He replied.

He took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“We’re missing your movie,” he said.

“Um…so?” she responded. Who cared about the movie? Dean was kissing her!

Dean smiled and chuckled at her eagerness, “I think we do need to stop.”

“Why?” she asked, afraid he was changing his mind again.

He placed both his hands on either side of her face and made her look into his eyes.

“Because,” he admitted, “I’m in no shape to do what I want to do right now. If we keep this up, I really am going to pull out my stitches.”

Allison felt a warmth spread through her body. She never wanted him so badly. But he was right, he needed to heal. Nodding at him in agreement, she turned back towards the television and leaned into him like before. Dean wrapped his arm around her again and cuddled her. They both fell fast asleep before the credits rolled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating for this story has changed from Mature to Explicit.

The sky had darkened by the time Ally opened her eyes. The DVD menu was playing in a continuous loop and the light from the TV faintly illuminated a dark figure in the center of the room. She gasped, startled and woke Dean with a start.

“Hello, Allison. Hello, Dean,” Cas said looking down at them.

“God, Cas, you scared the hell out of me!” Ally exclaimed.

“Were you watching us sleep?” Dean asked, “That’s creepy, Cas. This isn’t _Twilight_.”

Castiel looked confused, “Actually, I believe they do refer to this time of day as twilight.”

Allison busted out laughing and Dean just shook his head in disbelief, which only made Cas more confused.

“Forget it,” Dean replied, “what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to heal you.”

Dean pushed himself up bringing Allison with him. They both sat up on the couch as Castiel came over and placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead. Faster than Ally could blink, Dean’s bruises disappeared and when she lifted the bottom left corner of his shirt his skin was smooth and blemish free; as if the wound was never there. She smiled up at Dean; it never failed to amaze her.

“Thanks, Cas,” Ally began, “do you want some pie?”

“Thank you, but I can’t stay,” he replied before vanishing.

Ally sighed, “He really sucks at goodbyes.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, don’t take it personally. He does that all the time.”

He got up and stretched his arms over his head, enjoying the feeling in his muscles and the fact that he no longer had to be careful when he moved. He was as good as new.

“I’m going to take a nice long shower,” Dean said, “You want to go grab a bite when I’m done?”

Allison shrugged, “I can make us some dinner if you want?”

“No, you’ve been waiting on me for the past two days, let me take you out.”

Ally smiled, “Okay. We can do that.”

Whatever was happening between he and Ally was going to be challenging and if Dean was going to go there, he was going to do it right. She wasn’t just some one night stand he met in a bar; she was someone he truly cared about. Although he wasn’t sure of the how’s or why’s, he did know that he felt something for her, and he knew it wasn’t conventional in any way. Bobby was gonna be pissed.

When Dean went upstairs to shower, Ally put the DVD away and turned off the TV. She wanted to freshen up a bit if they were going out, so she went to her room to change into a nicer pair of jeans and a short-sleeved top with a lace overlay. It wasn’t dressing up exactly, because she knew Dean wasn’t talking about any kind of fancy place for dinner, but the way he asked her to go sounded like it might be their first date. She didn’t want to wear just any old thing if it was, but she also didn’t want to overdo it just in case it wasn’t. With everything that had happened between them in the past few weeks, she didn’t want to confuse herself anymore. What they did on the couch earlier was promising, but Dean had shown affection before and then backed out so she didn’t want to get her hopes up again.

Dean took forever in the shower, but Allison guessed he was probably savoring it since he had been taking bird baths in the sink for the past few days because of his injury. She wrapped up the pie she made earlier and put it away in the fridge while she waited for him. When he came down he was dressed up, to her surprise. Well, dressed up for Dean; he had on his nice dark jeans and a grey Henley with the sleeves pulled up. That was the Dean Winchester version of Khakis and a button down. He even put on his good boots, the ones without all the wear and tear from stomping around in abandoned buildings and cemeteries. When he walked over to her the scent of his cologne tickled her nose. Maybe this was a date after all.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

She nodded and grabbed her keys. They would have to take her car since Dean’s Baby still hadn’t arrived home yet. He placed his hand on her lower back, the way he did the night of the prom, and her nerves screamed in anticipation as they walked toward the back door. This really was going to be a date!

Dean’s phone rang and he paused to answer it before they exited the house. It was Sam calling.

“Hey, how’s my Baby?” Dean asked.

Ally smiled and shook her head at him. That was his first question? Not how are you and Bobby, but how’s my car?

Dean continued his conversation, “Well don’t wreck her...Yeah, Cas came by earlier. I’m all good….I’m getting ready to take the kid out for something to eat. She’s been waiting on me since you guys left. I didn’t want her to have to cook again...”

There it was, that word _kid_ again! Was he really going back to thinking of her like a child after what happened earlier? Ally couldn’t keep up anymore. Did he like her or not? When was he going to see that she wasn’t that eight year old he first met? She was a grown woman now. Maybe not as old as he was, but he didn’t seem to mind when he was kissing her neck before. All the good tingly feelings she was having were now gone. Disappointment took its place.

He ended the call and opened the door for her, noting the frown that had formed on her face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, as she walked towards the car with her back to him.

“Nothing,” she answered sourly.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, “No, no. We’re not doing this. What’s going on?”

“Dean, can we just go? This _kid_ is hungry.”

Dean sighed, “Is that what has you all bent out of shape?”

“I’m not bent out of shape, I’m just done with this back and forth shit,” she said, her words tinged with anger.

He grabbed her again, this time by both arms, pulling her close before pressing his lips to hers forcefully. When he pulled back, surprise lit her face.

“This is new to the both of us, Ally. You need to cut me some slack,” he said, looking into her eyes, “I know you aren’t a kid anymore, I just don’t need Sam and Bobby on my case about it.”

Okay, that was reasonable she guessed, but he still wasn’t being clear about what he was feeling. Dean wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close and kissing the top of her head. She relaxed into him.

“Ally,” Dean began, “despite all my instincts telling me it’s wrong, I can’t help myself. I just need you to give me some time to sort all this out. You aren’t the only one who’s confused here.”

Allison looked up at him and smiled gently, “I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m just anxious I guess.”

He cradled her face in his palm and said, “Don’t be. Now let’s go get something to eat.”

They both got into her Shelby and headed to the pub where she had her birthday party. They had the best burgers in town and Dean, of course, wanted a cheeseburger. The waitress sat them in a booth in the far corner and took their drink order. Ally was getting a nervous feeling that she couldn’t explain. She guessed it was because Dean actually confirmed he had feelings for her, but that’s what she was hoping for all along. Why would that make her nervous? She decided to try and ignore them and just have a good time.

It took a few moments, but eventually she and Dean fell into their normal, comfortable routine. They had so much history that it would be hard not to. It was just that there was this new thing that was swimming just under the surface. Ally reminded herself that it was still Dean. He was still the guy she looked up to and the guy who had always been there.

After they ate, they played a round of darts. Dean won, but she didn’t expect anything else, and when they were done with that she decided she wanted ice cream. There was a great creamery in town where everyone went for homemade frozen custard and they decided to grab a couple of cones, his vanilla and hers cherry-dipped chocolate, and they walked over to Falls Park to listen to the water rushing over the cliffs. When they finished their ice cream, Dean stood behind her and put his arms around her shoulders giving her a squeeze. They stood there like that for almost fifteen minutes, in complete silence, just enjoying each other’s company before deciding to head back home.

It was just a little after 9 o’clock when they got back. Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge and settled back onto the couch with Ally, putting his arm around her. The action wasn’t new, but the motivation behind it was. He just wanted to be close to her. After flipping through the channels for awhile, they settled on a stand-up comedy special , and they spent the evening laughing with each other. Dean let Ally sip from his beer. If she was old enough to be called an adult, then she should be old enough to have a beer in his opinion.

Dean was just finishing up his last sip when he felt Ally’s hand snake-up under his shirt. Her hand was cool on his skin as it brushed along his abdomen. He looked down at her, her pretty eyes staring back, and his breathing quickened. The few beers he had that night weren’t nearly enough to make him drunk, but he was a bit buzzed. It was just enough to take the edge off.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his hand tangled into her hair, and he gently laid her back onto the couch underneath his strong frame. Ally ran her hands down his waist and gently toyed with the hem of his shirt, apprehensively. Dean got the message and pushed himself upright to pull his Henley over his head, discarding it on the floor next to them, exposing his chiseled chest and abs. Ally reached up to touch him and he took the opportunity to remove her shirt as well, leaving her in her black lacy bra. Dean’s breath hitched when he took in her cleavage. He had never noticed how busty she had gotten over the years. Ally looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with desire, as he slowly made his way back down to continue exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his back and she felt his muscles flexing and relaxing beneath them. Dean trailed kisses down her chin to her neck and her collar bone and hesitated briefly before leaving feather-light kisses on the exposed skin of her breasts. He felt her arch up into him and he smiled when he looked up at her face, her eyes closed in a look of pure bliss.

Dean guided her legs around his waist and held her as he stood. He continued to kiss her tender flesh as he made his way to the stairs, and his blood surged when she let out a short moan. He whispered her name as he carefully climbed up to the second floor and down the hall into her bedroom. With his left leg, he kicked the door closed behind them and brought her over to the bed, resuming the position they were in on the couch. He could feel Ally’s heart beating a mile a minute.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she responded breathily, grabbing his face and bringing him in for another long kiss.

She felt his hands travel down her chest, stopping to fondle her breasts over the fabric of her bra, before continuing down to the button on her jeans. His fingers easily worked it through the button hole and continued to slide the zipper down exposing a small triangle of her black panties. She thought he was going to take them off, but rather he left them undone and climbed up next to her, turning her onto her side to spoon again. Dean’s rough hand reached around and skimmed over her belly as he kissed her neck from behind. His hardened shaft strained at the denim of his jeans, and pressed up against her ass. He wanted her, but he knew she was still a virgin, and he didn’t want to go too fast for her. Instead, he was going to satisfy _her_ tonight.

Ally had reached back to run her fingers through the hair at the back of his head as he was touching her, and he reached up to pull her hand away. He placed his palm on the back of her hand and guided her down to the tender skin above her pelvis. Dean rubbed her hand back and forth along the waistband of her jeans a few times and then pushed both their hands into her pants and over her panties. He felt Ally take in a deep breath as both her fingers and his brushed along her cloth covered sex. A wetness spread between her legs as Dean hummed into her ear.

Using his hand to pilot her own, Dean slid her hand into her panties and began massaging her fingers into her slick folds. Ally moaned in delight as their fingers explored her clit and dipped into her opening, gently stretching her walls. Her breathing became shallow as Dean controlled the rhythm of her hand slow at first and then quicker, alternating between pushing in and out of her and then circling around her supple clit. He lingered there when she let out a loud keening sound, knowing she was at the brink. He worked their fingers faster and faster until her hips bucked into their hands and she cried out his name in rapture.

Ally shook slightly as she came down from her orgasm, and Dean slid both their hands out of her jeans to bring them up to his mouth, kissing and sucking the wetness from her fingers before wrapping his arm around her tightly. His lips left soft kisses on her shoulders and he nuzzled his face into her neck. When she got her breathing regulated, she turned towards him and pressed her forehead to his. Dean’s eyes were closed, but a smile spread across his face.

“That was…” she started, but couldn’t find the words.

She kissed him and then ran her hand down his chest and stomach, sliding her fingers lightly over the bulge in his pants. Dean brought his hand down to stop her.

“Naughty girl,” he said, “tonight was about you.”

“But, Dean, I want to make you…”

“Nope. Not tonight,” he protested, pulling her hand back up to his chest and placing it on his heart, “We have plenty of time for all that. Let’s take it slow.”

He did want her to touch him, but it was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to rush her into anything she might regret later. Dean persuaded her to go and get cleaned up and get ready for bed, while he slid his jeans off and got under the covers to wait for her. She came back with a new pair of panties on and an oversized tee-shirt. He watched her as she unhooked her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, and pulled the item out from under her shirt. It was like a sexy magic trick.

Ally turned the lights out and climbed under the covers with him. He held her, kissing her gingerly and snuggled up close. It wasn’t long before she heard his breathing change; he had fallen asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his nose lightly, then rolled over onto her other side. Dean moved to cradle her body in his sleep, and Allison yawned and got comfortable in his arms. The warmth of his body against hers helped ease her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so it's nice to get the feedback. I'll be adding the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby’s house was mostly dark all the time, but Allison’s room was the exception. She liked to keep things bright and cheery, so when the sun rose in the morning, a shaft of light fell across Dean’s eyes and woke him up. He squinted at it and rolled over onto his back, laying his arm across his face to diffuse it. Ally stirred too, and turned over to face Dean, placing her arm across his chest and laying her head on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” she said, keeping her eyes closed and breathing softly.

Dean slid his arm under her neck and held her. Still blinking the sun from his eyes, he turned to kiss her temple and rubbed up and down the arm that was strewn across him. His fingers registered the goosebumps that had formed on her skin and he smiled. He really liked Ally, even though there was a large gap between their ages, he had to admit that she had become much more mature than he thought. The kid had to grow up sometime, and they had formed such a close bond over the past ten years that it was starting to feel natural that they would connect more intimately.

Ally’s stomach grumbled.

“What the hell was that?” Dean joked.

“I’m hungry,” she whined, “but I don’t want to get out of this bed.”

He smirked, and angled himself so he was facing her. Their lips met again and his hands massaged her back as they pressed further into each other. Ally was in heaven. This was finally happening, and she had wanted him for so long. She let a giggle escape between kisses.

“What are you laughing at?” Dean asked, playfully, before positioning himself on top of her.

Ally continued to laugh as he kissed and sucked gently on the base of her neck, his fingers digging into her ribs, tickling her.

“Stop,” she said breathlessly, “You know I hate when you do that!”

He sat up on his knees straddling her, “Then why are you still laughing?”

She smacked at his chest and he grappled with her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them beside her head. They both quieted down, and looked intensely into each other’s eyes. Dean slid down and laid flush against her, his morning wood brushing against her leg through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Still holding onto her wrists, he shifted his arms so they were tightly trapping her body between them.

“You done fighting now?” he said softly, his voice gravelly.

Ally felt the warm, pink flush that settled in her cheeks before she brought her face up to kiss him. They melted into one another and Dean loosened his grip on her, embracing her more gently. His full lips devoured hers until her stomach groaned again, making them both laugh. Ally smiled and shrugged and Dean moved down her body, lifting her tee-shirt and placing sweet kisses on her belly. He lingered there, his breath hot on her skin, as he thought about moving down further but a sound from outside made him sit up. It was the familiar sound of the Impala’s engine rumbling to a stop.

“Shit!” he said, standing quickly and pulling on his jeans that were left on the floor from the night before.

Allison registered what was happening and quickly got out of the bed herself. She knew they would have to ease Uncle Bobby into the idea of the two of them. She wasn’t even sure Sam would be okay with it right away, so she raced to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms to put on. Then something occurred to her.

“Dean, our shirts!” she announced, panicked.

His eyes widened as he heard Sam and Bobby talking and getting closer to the house. Dean took off out the door and down the stairs into the living room. He picked up his shirt, working it over his head and torso, just in time for the back door to open. He looked down at Ally’s blouse and then wildly around the room, trying to figure out what to do with it. As Bobby stepped into the vestibule to the side of the kitchen, he quickly kicked it under the couch, checking to make sure it wasn’t visible.

“Hey! Hi guys!” he called out, smiling awkwardly and out of breath, “What’s up?”

Both Bobby and Sam stopped and looked at him, scrunching their faces up in confusion.

“Hey,” Sam replied, “What’s the matter with you?”

“What? Pssh, I’m fine. Good as new in fact,” Dean scrambled to recover.

“Then why you actin’ like a kid that just got caught sneaking into Daddy’s liquor cabinet?” Bobby questioned.

“What? I’m not! I’m just, you know, happy to be up and moving around again.”

“Uh-huh,” Bobby remarked in disbelief.

Luckily, Ally came down the stairs breaking their focus.

“Hi! You’re back!” she exclaimed as she ran over to hug her uncle and then Sam.

_Oh, thank God!_ Dean thought to himself. He was floundering there for a moment. Bobby glanced over at him again with skeptical eyes and he smiled back at him. After a minute Bobby shook his head and headed up the stairs to put his things away.

Sam walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water, chugging it down before speaking, “You need to check your car Dean. I think its leaking oil.”

Dean’s face turned stern, “You didn’t stop and fix it on your way?”

“No, we just wanted to get back,” Sam shrugged like it was no big deal.

Dean huffed and headed out the back door, grumbling under his breath, leaving Ally with Sam.

“What’s up with him?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! You know how he is with that car,” she offered, “I’m starving. You want some breakfast?”

 

*****

 

Alley cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast, and Sam and Bobby went to take a nap. They had both stayed up all night driving so they could get back sooner than later and they were exhausted. Dean had been out working on his car for the past hour, probably to avoid a confrontation. Ally had put some scrambled eggs and bacon crumbles in a tortilla with some cheddar cheese and wrapped it up burrito style for Dean. He had to be hungry by now, and she pulled it out of the oven where she was keeping it warm as she showered and dressed.

Using her hip, she pushed open the screen door to the back porch as she held the burrito and a cup of coffee in her hand and walked over to where Dean was working on the Impala. His legs were sticking out from under the car, and she kicked his boot with her Converse sneakers, getting his attention. When he rolled out on the creeper he was lying on, his hands and forearms were covered in oil. Ally pulled the wet rag that she had placed over her shoulder and handed it to him so he could wash up a bit.

“I brought you breakfast,” she said, as he sat upright looking up at her.

“Ahh, thank you,” he said gratefully, wiping his hands off with the rag and standing up.

Dean peeled back the foil and took a huge bite, knocking off half of the thing all at once. His cheeks puffed out to make room for it in his mouth as he chewed. He wasn’t the most graceful eater, but Ally was so used to it that she didn’t even bat an eye. He chased it down with a swig of coffee, making a face as it burnt his tongue a little.

“That’s hot genius,” Ally gibed.

Dean let it go and spoke as he took another bite, “Did they seem suspicious?”

“Sam asked me what was wrong with you,” she replied, “but I just said you’re an idiot and that satisfied his curiosity.”

Dean squinted his eyes at her and spoke through a mouthful, “If I wasn’t enjoying this damn good burrito right now, you’d pay for that.”

She smirked at him and leaned up against the hood of his Baby, watching him as he finished his breakfast. He took his last sip of coffee and thanked her again, placing the crumbled up foil into the mug and setting it on top of the Impala’s roof. Dean looked her up and down; she looked cute in her cut-offs and her KISS tank top. A breeze blew by and he could smell the scent of her green apple shampoo as it wafted through the air. He hadn’t showered since late yesterday afternoon and he was so full of grease from the car that he was afraid to touch her, to sully her perfection, but he wanted to.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and he took her hand in his, running his blackened fingers over her perfect digits. She didn’t seem to mind. Then a devilish thought came over him and he leaned into her, pressing her into the surface of the car. His hands came up to her delicate face and he smudged black grease across her cheeks, stopping her protests with a forceful kiss.

“I just showered,” she exclaimed as he pulled his face back, smiling.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” he said, not really sorry at all.

Ally let out a puff of air and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. He lifted her off the ground and sat her up on the hood of the Impala, she parted her legs so he could stand in-between them. She jumped when she felt his hands slide up under her shirt, leaving streaks of oil on her clean skin.

“What the hell, Dean!”

He chortled, “What’s the matter? You don’t like getting dirty with me?”

“Not that way,” she answered seductively.

“Mmmm,” Dean purred, kissing her once again and leaning her back on the hood of the car.

Ally turned her head to the side and he continued to trail wet kisses across her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear.

“Dean,” she objected in a whisper, “Sam and Uncle Bobby are right upstairs.”

He cleared his throat and stood up, pulling her upright, “Yeah, you’re right. I just can’t keep my hands off of you all of a sudden.”

“Well, try! I don’t want Uncle Bobby to kill you until I’ve had my fill”

“Gee, thanks sweetheart!” he responded sarcastically.

Ally grabbed the mug and kissed him on the cheek one last time before heading into the house to get cleaned up again. Dean went back to work on the Impala. Neither of them noticed that Sam had been watching from the upstairs window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but I will probably add another before the end of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: We have crossed the point of no return. Smut will ensue.

Dean was finishing up the oil change he was doing after replacing the leaky gasket seal, getting his Baby back in good shape, as his brother’s gigantic boots came into view. He once again slid out from the undercarriage and stood, wiping his hands off on the same rag Allison had brought out to him earlier. A look of consternation played on Sam’s face.

“What?” Dean said, perplexed.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Sam asked with a mixture of disappointment and anger.

Dean’s face screwed up in puzzlement, “You’re going to have to give me more to go on than that.”

“With Ally, Dean!” Sam exclaimed, “What the hell?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean brushed him off and turned his back to his brother, pretending to fiddle with the broken seal.

Sam let out a breath and pursed his lips, “I saw you two, on the car earlier. She’s eighteen, Dean!”

Spinning around, Dean spat back in anger to overcompensate for his shame, “Exactly, Sam. She’s eighteen, an adult, and she can make her own choices.”

“Dude, you’re old enough to be her father!” Sam chided, “Hell, you pretty much helped raise her!”

Dean got into his face, “You don’t think I know that? It’s not like I’ve forgotten the past ten years! It’s just…I like her, Sam.”

“She’s a kid, Dean!”

“No, she’s a grown woman now,” Dean tried to convince Sam, as well as himself, “She’s the one who initiated it.”

He shouldn’t have thrown her under the bus like that, but the look Sam was giving him was making him uncomfortable. It was like he was accusing him of being a pedophile or something. Dean felt those initial feelings of doubt creep back up from where he had shoved them down over the past few days. Everything was good between him and Ally. He didn’t want to go back to the self-loathing he had experienced before. He was happy with her.

Sam shook his head, “Bobby’s going to kill you!”

“Yeah, that seems to be the consensus,” Dean agreed.

Sam softened a bit when he saw the look of dread on his brother’s face, “Dean, what are you going to tell him?”

“Nothing, for right now, and you aren’t telling him anything either!”

“She’s like our sister,” Sam stated, uncomfortable with the idea of his brother doing what he does with her.

Dean sighed, “I know, Sammy. Trust me; I’ve gone through all of this in my head already. I just…”

“Love her?” his brother replied, skeptical.

“Of course I love her! You do too!” Dean pointed out, “I just don’t know what this new thing is between us exactly.”

“Well you’d better figure it out, Dean,” Sam commanded, “If you break her heart, I’ll break your jaw!”

“Oh c’mon, Sam! You think I want to hurt her?”

“I don’t think you know what you want. She isn’t just some girl you met on the road. She’s family!”

Dean saw the back door open and Ally came out with a couple of beers in her hands. He held his hand up telling Sam to stop the conversation as she wandered up to them, offering each one a bottle.

“What’re you guys fighting about now?” she asked, amused at how often they argued.

Dean looked at Sam as if to say “keep your mouth shut”, and Sam just frowned and looked down at his shoes. Ally looked from one to the other expectantly. She swore these two could be such babies sometimes. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Sam put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, and then walked away from them.

“What was that all about?” she asked Dean.

He hesitated, but didn’t want to keep anything from her, “He saw us earlier. He knows.”

Ally’s eyes widened, “What did he say?”

“Nothing, he’s not sure of what to think,” Dean lied.

Well so much for not keeping anything from her. He just didn’t want her to think that Sam disapproved of her. It was him he disapproved of, and it was on him to convince Sam that it there wasn’t anything perverse going on. He cared for her. He was going to treat her as such.

“He’s not going to tell Uncle Bobby, is he?”

Dean looked down at her worried face, “No. He wouldn’t do that. We’ll tell Bobby when we’re ready. Okay?”

She nodded and he pulled her in for a hug, trying to avoid getting grease on her again. She had showered twice already; he didn’t want to make her have to again. As he held her in his arms Sam’s words were racing around his brain. Was he right? Was what he was doing with her wrong? Was he going to end up hurting her? Selfishly, he didn’t want to think so, but still the thoughts that had plagued him just a mere week ago, were prodding at his resolve again.

 

*****

 

Several weeks had passed, Sam and Dean had come and gone on a few hunts, and Uncle Bobby was still none-the-wiser about her relationship with Dean. Not that it felt much like a relationship at all since Sam and her uncle had gotten back. If Uncle Bobby wasn’t around, Sam was watching them like a hawk, giving her the impression that he didn’t approve. They hadn’t gotten any alone time together, and if it weren’t for the few strategic touches and secret hand squeezes Dean snuck in from time to time, she would think that he had lost all interest. It was a far-cry from sharing a bed with him, and she longed to be wrapped up in his arms again, breathing in his familiar, manly scent and kissing his beautiful lips.

Today was graduation day. Finally, she could kiss high school goodbye and shed that image of her being a little girl. Once the ceremony was over, she was going to focus on convincing Uncle Bobby that she should go to college, and she had picked one that was far enough away that he wouldn’t be checking in on her everyday. She loved him, but she needed to spread her wings a little. Plus, that meant that Dean could come and go as he pleased and they would finally get some alone time.

Sam and Dean were going to be arriving any minute. They had been hunting a Rugaru somewhere in Montana, but had assured her they would be back in time to see her graduate. She was wearing a nice sundress and a pair of open-toed heels, but she wouldn’t get her cap and gown until she arrived at the school. Being wary not to wrinkle her dress, she paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. Uncle Bobby was sitting at his desk reading lore, and glanced up at her every now and then.

“What’re you nervous kid?” he asked, “You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor you keep that up.”

She wasn’t nervous about graduating; she was worried that Dean wasn’t going to be there. More importantly, she was anxious to see him again. It was always hard when they went out on a hunt, never knowing if this was the time they wouldn’t come back, but now she worried about him more than ever. She would calm down as soon as they got back.

“I’m okay,” she finally answered her uncle, “I’m just afraid Sam and Dean are gonna be late.”

“They’ll be here, pumpkin,” Uncle Bobby assured her, “If not I’ll open a can o’whoop ass!”

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. Her uncle acted like such a tough guy sometimes, but he was a marshmallow underneath it all. It was getting close to 12:30 in the afternoon, and she had to be at the school at one o’clock. If they didn’t get here soon, she was going to have to leave without them, and that would make her even more distressed. Where the hell were they? Just a few minutes later she heard the Impala grumble outside. Thank God! She offered silently, and then the Winchester’s came lumbering into the kitchen.

“Oh my God! Finally!” she exclaimed, “Let’s go, I’m gonna be late!”

They all watched as Ally stomped out the door and climbed into the back seat of the Impala. Sam and Dean looked over at Bobby, who just shrugged and followed them back outside. Dean got in behind the wheel with Sammy to his right and Bobby rode in the back with his adopted niece. Nobody said anything for a few minutes as Dean headed to the school where they had attended her prom. He looked at Ally in the rear view mirror.

“Are you okay, Ally-Cat?” Dean inquired.

She was, now that he was here, but she wanted so badly to run up and kiss him that she had to do something to squash the impulse. Stomping out of the house like she was mad was better than admitting that she just needed him. Sam still hadn’t really given them his blessing, and it would be easier to defend Dean from Uncle Bobby’s attacks if she wasn’t in a dress and heels. It was like she was going through withdrawals; Dean was the only thing that could make her happy right now, but she couldn’t be with him while they were around. It was painful.

“I’m fine,” she said pacifying them, “I just don’t want to be late.”

Ally let her eyes linger a bit on Dean’s in apology before turning away. Those eyes were going to be the death of her if she didn’t avoid them. They were going to have to find a way to sneak off together later, or she might go insane. Dean understood what she was going through just by looking into her eyes. He too was craving her touch, her lips, her everything. These past few weeks had been brutal without being able to hold her. They were going to have to tell Bobby soon, he just didn’t know how they were going to go about it.

When they got to the school Ally kissed them all on the cheek, if only to be able to put her lips on Dean, and then ran off with her friends to get her cap and gown and hang out in the “green room” which was really the gym. The ceremony was going to be held outside on the football field. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all took their places up on the bleachers amongst the other friends and family that were there to support the graduating class. Dean was absent-mindedly bouncing his leg up and down, shaking the row they were sitting in. Sam placed his hand on his brother’s knee, forcing him to stop. The people around them were glancing sideways at them.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, Bobby looking on.

“Sorry, I’m fidgety for some reason,” he responded.

Sam could guess why. He didn’t exactly understand how his brother could even justify getting into a romantic relationship, if that’s even what it was, with Allison. But he had seen the way the two of them had been stealing glances at each other for the past few weeks. He couldn’t deny that they seemed to have genuine feelings for each other. If he knew his brother, it was probably killing him that he hadn’t been able to be intimate with her. That thought turned Sam’s stomach. He still couldn’t see Ally as anything more than a little sister. The idea of her dating his big brother was hard to swallow.

Soon the school band came out and played “Pomp and Circumstance” as Ally and the rest of her classmates came marching out of the gym and onto the field. As she passed by the bleachers, she smiled buoyantly and waved at her three favorite guys. They smiled back and Sam and Dean could swear they saw a tear trickle down Bobby’s face. The old codger had gone soft watching his little girl growing up before his eyes.

Dean kept his focus on Ally from that point on, smiling as he watched her whisper and giggle to her friends as the ceremony started. It wasn’t long before they began calling the names and handing out diplomas. Dean whistled as “Allison Singer” was announced over the microphone, and she looked up at him as she strutted across the stage and smiled. They all watched as she shook the principal’s hand and took her diploma, stopping to shift her tassel from right to left. She was exuding confidence and pride swelled up in each one of them as she made her way off the stage and back to her seat. She was their little girl, but she was also the woman that Dean was slowly falling for. Even he had to admit it was crazy, but it was what it was.

The ceremony ended and all the graduates threw their caps in the air, despite the warning from the administration not to. Hey, it was tradition! Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and a text message from Ally read, _Meet me in the girls bathroom in back hallway. It should be empty._ Oh good God, he hoped so. He needed her now!

“I’ve got to take a leak,” he announced crassly.

Sam and Bobby just shook their heads and prayed silently that the other attendees didn’t catch that remark. Dean told them he’d meet them in the parking lot and headed off for the school’s entrance. He wanted to get in there before the graduates crowded in. Making his way to the rear of the building he roamed around, looking for the right door. When he found it, it was indeed empty, and he waited until Ally joined him.

It wasn’t long before she slipped through the door, grabbing onto him and pushing him back against the tiled wall. They devoured each other; lips, tongues, and hands groping over every inch. When they finally broke away to catch their breath, they both smiled at each other.

“I missed you, “he confessed.

“You don’t even know,” she responded and kissed him passionately.

Dean sneered when she pulled away, “This isn’t exactly the setting I pictured for this moment.”

“Hey, I’ll take what I can get,” she said with a laugh, “I just needed to be alone with you.”

He grinned at her and tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear, “I’m working on an excuse for that to happen. I promise.”

“We’d better get going. Uncle Bobby and Sam are going to start wondering where the hell we are.”

She grabbed his hand and led him out the front entrance where they blended in seamlessly with the crowd. When they spotted Sam and Bobby, they walked over bravely holding onto one another.

“Look what I found,” Dean covered smoothly, as if he were just leading her out of the melee.

Sam shot both of them a look but then hugged Allison and congratulated her. She thanked him and then Uncle Bobby wrapped her in a great big bear hug. He was still apparently oblivious. It wasn’t unusual for Dean to show affection towards her in that way. She guessed Uncle Bobby just thought it was their normal, innocent routine. But it meant so much more to her now.

Uncle Bobby was treating them all to dinner that night. They went to Crawford’s, that fancy steakhouse downtown. The gentlemen had to go home first and change into their suits, but Dean didn’t complain one bit. They all cleaned up pretty well, and Uncle Bobby didn’t say one word when the boy’s ordered one of the most expensive steaks on the menu. It was a special occasion. They even had dessert in honor of her accomplishment. She sat next to Dean and he held her hand under the table the entire evening.

After he paid the bill, Uncle Bobby rounded up the troops to head for home. They were all in good spirits, laughing together and having a good time. When Dean pulled up to the house it was already ten o’clock. Bobby grumbled about being an old man and went up to bed. They guessed the excitement had worn him out. Ally and the boys changed into more comfortable clothes and played a few rounds of Rummy at the kitchen table, but the way Dean was making eyes at Ally signaled to Sam that he should take his leave. After winning the last round, Sam said goodnight and gave Dean a hard-nosed stare before heading upstairs for the night. As soon as he was out of sight, Dean grabbed Allison by the hand and pulled her outside to the Impala.

“Where are we going?” she asked, curious.

“Just away from here,” he responded and opened the passenger door for her.

They ended up driving out to the scenic overlook by the Big Sioux River. It was technically closed, but it was on the honor system, so Dean pulled in and found the most inconspicuous space the car could occupy. With the lights off, Ally didn’t think anyone would even see them there. Dean got out and came around to open her door for her, before grabbing a blanket from the trunk. He opened it up on the hood of the car and helped Ally up before hopping up next to her and throwing his arm around her shoulder. It was a clear night and the stars sparkled brilliantly off the pitch black water below. This area of the river was calm and peaceful. Ally leaned into him, thankful to be close again.

The two of them sat together, laughing and joking for awhile, until neither of them could wait any longer. Dean placed both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her sweetly. She reciprocated by smoothing her hands up to the back of his neck and the next thing she knew he had lifted her off the hood of the car and was carrying her towards the back passenger door. He sat her up on the trunk for a moment while he opened it, grabbing the blanket off the hood and throwing it inside, before picking her back up again, depositing her into the backseat. Ally scooched backward, giving Dean room to follow her in, and he closed the door behind them.

The interior light went off, enveloping them in darkness, and Dean wasted no time stripping off her shirt. His followed, and then he unzipped his pants and pulled them off while Ally worked on her own. This was it. This was happening now. Dean’s body slithered its way up her frame leaving hot, wet kisses along her skin. When he reached her bra, he slid his hand around her and she leaned up on her elbows so he could make quick work of the clasp, unveiling her bare breasts to him for the first time. His left hand grasped at the right one, and he captured her left delicately between his lips. Ally’s head rolled as he licked and sucked on her now hardened nipple. A soft moan pushed through her lips and Dean followed up with his own.

He stopped what he was doing to kiss her lips and look into her eyes. They looked back at him full of lust, which made him smirk. But he had to be gentle with her and he had to find out how far she was willing to go.

“Is this alright, Ally?” he asked sincerely.

She nodded her head, “Yes, Dean. I need you.”

“You’ll let me know if you want me to stop, right?”

“I don’t want to stop,” she said breathily.

With her permission, he continued to lavish his affections on her. He kissed down her neck line, stopping to service her other breast with his teeth and tongue, his cock becoming painfully hard now that he finally could have her. Ally could feel the fabric containing it as it brushed against her with his undulating body. Her hand reached down to caress him and he sucked in a breath sharply at her touch. His eyes closed briefly as she massaged him and the urgency built inside him. He couldn’t take anymore; he had to be inside her.

Dean kneeled above her on the seat and gingerly pulled her panties down her legs slowly, raising his eyebrows at her in a question; she nodded back at him. He stroked his fingers up the crease of her pussy, eliciting another moan from her lips, and inserted one finger into her opening pulsating it back and forth to let her get a feel for it, before sliding in a second, stretching her further. His thumb was working her clit in a circular motion, and her sex became moist with his ministrations. When he felt she was sufficiently lubed, he pulled his boxer-briefs off, letting his erection spring free. Her eye’s widened involuntarily at his size, worried that it was going to hurt. She had always heard it did the first time, now she was beginning to understand why.

He noticed her apprehension and asked again if she wanted him to stop, but she shook her head no and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. She felt his lips touch down on hers and then he kissed down to her ear.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he whispered.

He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, rolling it on over his engorged member, and he reached down to lubricate his fingers with her juices before stroking his cock and wetting the latex.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, making sure to check in with her at every step.

She nodded her head quickly, but kept her eyes closed. He ran his hand down her thigh lovingly to reassure her, and then brought the tip of his head to her opening, pushing into her slowly. Ally gasped as his girth expanded her walls and he stopped to let her get used to the feeling. He didn’t want to hurt her, and he would stop as soon as she asked him to, but she took a deep breath and urged him on. He pushed forward, as slow as possible, and monitored her face as his cock filled her. Dean’s own eyes closed for a moment at the tightness around him, but he stayed in place briefly before pulling back out leaving just the head inserted. He slid in and out of her like that a few more times, careful not to push in too far until he thought she was ready.

He already felt himself drip with pre-cum, and the tediously slow pace was driving him crazy. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before pushing into her again, this time forging forward until he felt himself straining against her hymen. Ally, mewled a bit as his length pushed against her virginity. Her breathing became labored under the strain, and Dean knew he either had to pull out or just break through. It was going to be like ripping off a Band-Aid, the faster the better.

Placing his hands on her hips for leverage, he pulled back a bit and then thrusted into her, popping her cherry and causing her to cry out. He forgot what it was like to deflower a woman, as he hadn’t done so in a long, long time; he hated that he was causing her pain. He stayed in place and leaned in close to her kissing her lips again.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he apologized, “that should be the worst part. Do you want me to keep going?”

Ally opened her eyes to look at him, and a rogue tear trickled down her face shattering his heart.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she declared.

“Are you sure, Ally?” he hesitated.

She nodded and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, and he kissed her once more before sliding his cock in and out rhythmically as slowly as he could manage. His erection was throbbing at the sensation of her pussy squeezing him, her opening extremely tight around him. Ally winced a few more times before the pain lessened, and when Dean thought she could handle it, he thrusted into her faster, being careful not to go overboard. A few soft moans fell from her mouth, but Dean was already getting close to losing it. She was so tight! He knew he probably wouldn’t get her to climax without stimulating her clit so he held onto her leg with one hand, continuing to plunge in and out, and rubbed her quickly and relentlessly until she threw her head back.

Gritting her teeth, Ally felt a mixture of both pain and pleasure as Dean sent shockwaves through her system, culminating in a pulsating explosion in her gut. She screamed out to release the tension roiling in her belly and her walls crushed down on Dean’s shaft making him grunt and groan in pleasure as he spilled into the end of the condom.

When the spasm stopped, he fell into her, their bodies melding together. His breathing was strained and she brought her hand up to his sweat-soaked hair, running her fingers through it tenderly. When he could breathe normally, he laid his head down on her chest and stayed there for a moment, kissing her collarbone and her breasts intermittently. He brought his head up to look at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, hoping he didn’t cause her too much discomfort.

She kissed his forehead before responding, “I’m fine. That was…something.”

Ally chuckled a little and Dean smiled up at her. She was so beautiful. He told her to get ready, and he pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the sensation. Her sex felt strangely empty at the loss of him. He pulled off the condom, using a napkin from the glove compartment to clean cum off his cock, and maneuvered her into a spooning position, grabbing the blanket to cover them. His fingers traced lines up and down her arm and he kissed the nape of her neck pulling her close, enjoying the feeling of her warm, naked body pressed up against his. She smiled with satisfaction that Dean had been the one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've played around with some details of how things went down in the episodes this story coincides with. I twisted some things to suit my narrative, so I'm fully aware it's not following cannon.

When Allison woke up the next morning the muscles in her legs ached, not to mention the soreness in her nether-regions. The experience had been both painful and pleasurable, but she was glad that she did it. Dean had been sweet and loving with her, and she appreciated that he took so much care in the moment. The picture of his face that was now floating in front of her mind’s eye made her smile, and she rolled herself out of bed onto slightly wobbly legs so that she could hurry up and see him again. When she finished showering, she tossed last night’s underwear into her hamper, noticing the small red stain left from pulling them on after Dean took her virginity. It wasn’t as much blood as she assumed there would be, especially since it hurt so damn much, but the exhilaration she had felt when he made her climax made it all worthwhile.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she glanced in the mirror to make sure she looked like her normal self before heading down the stairs. The guys were all in the kitchen, Uncle Bobby and Sam were sitting across from one another at the table discussing something intently, and Dean was leaned up against the counter with a surly look on his face. When he spotted her the corner of his mouth turned up for a second before he focused back on the trouble at hand.

“Good morning,” she announced cheerily as she sidled in next to Dean so she could reach the coffee pot and pour herself a cup.

He shifted slightly at her touch in order to keep up appearances, but Bobby and Sam merely acknowledged her and were already embroiled in the conversation again. Ally leaned up against the counter next to him and sipped from her mug. Dean leaned his head down, keeping an eye on Bobby, and quietly whispered to her.

“You good this morning?”

She just smiled at him and nodded her head. Her ears were tuned in on the conversation at the table. They were talking about someone named Eve, and from what they were saying it seemed she was a formidable foe. Apparently Uncle Bobby read something about a Phoenix and that its ashes could burn the mother. Ally assumed that was this Eve person they were talking about. They went on to discuss where the hell they were going to find a Phoenix and if one even existed. They decided they were going to have to do some more research and see if they could track one down.

“Nerds!” Dean said under his breath as he leaned down towards her again.

Ally placed her half-empty mug on the counter and eyed Dean before walking away from him. He watched her go and zoomed in on her ass as her hips swayed back and forth with her gait. She turned her head to gaze enticingly at him once again and then continued to walk out of the living room and up the stairs. Sam caught the look and watched as his brother followed into the other room.

“Where’re you going?” Bobby asked, incredulously.

Dean stopped and turned around, coming up with a quick lie, “I left my gun upstairs. I’m just gonna go get that.”

“Dean?” Sam rebuked him.

“What, Sammy? I’ve gotta get my gun!” he stared at him, silently warning him.

Sam made his bitchface but didn’t say another word.

Bobby piped up, “Well go get it then and then get back here. I’ve got a book with your name on it!”

Dean bobbed his head and pursed his lips, quickly climbing up the stairs. When he reached the landing Ally was there waiting for him. She placed a finger on his lips and slowly and quietly pulled him backwards into her room. She didn’t shut the door, she just made sure they were out of eyesight, and she kissed him fervently. He responded eagerly, sliding his tongue across her teeth and into her mouth before pulling away.

“Good morning,” He said, ardently while holding her tightly.

“You guys aren’t getting ready to leave me again are you,” Ally asked with a look of disappointment on her face.

He smiled at her, “It’s just research; we’ll be around most of the day. Maybe I can talk Bobby into letting you help. He’s let you do that once or twice right?”

“Yeah, I guess I could do that much huh?” she smiled up at him again. She couldn’t stop smiling at him!

He kissed her one more time, caressing her cheek with his hand, and winked at her before heading back down the stairs. When he made his way back into the kitchen, Bobby handed him the biggest book he had and told him to get reading. Dean grumbled a little but took a seat at the table and began thumbing through the pages. His head perked up a moment when Ally walked back in, but he quickly brought his attention back to avoid any scrutiny.

“Can I help,” Ally offered, knowing Dean would back her up.

“No, pumpkin,” Bobby replied, “we’ve got it. Why don’t you call up Kelly and get out of the house today? You’ve been cooped up here for weeks. Get some sunshine.”

“C’mon Bobby we’ve got a shit ton to sort through here,” Dean bolstered, “we can use all the help we can get. The kid can read!”

He inwardly cringed at the slip up, studying her face for any sign of irritation, but she seemed to take it in stride. Last time he called her that she flipped out on him, but he guessed that she knew now that he didn’t think of her that way. It was just force of habit. Plus anything to keep Bobby off their trail was a good thing right now. He wasn’t going to take too kindly to him defiling his little girl.

Ally held her hand out and Bobby reluctantly handed her a book on Greek Mythology for her to peruse. She smiled and pulled a chair up at the end of the table to hunker down with the boys. Two hours and several books later, they still hadn’t come up with any useful information. Ally didn’t know how they could do this all the time. She knew it was important to save the world and all, but this part was so tiresome. It was time to take a break and take care of her boys. Getting up to stretch, she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed what she needed to make French toast and got to work scrambling some eggs in a shallow dish. She honestly didn’t think they would eat anything if she weren’t around. Well, Dean would, but he’d be eating fast food all the time. He needed something homemade every once in awhile.

When she placed a plate in front of each of them they gratefully went about inhaling it. She didn’t even get but three bites out of hers before their plates were empty. Dean slammed the book he was reading shut and stood up grumbling. He grabbed a beer and started chugging in frustration. Ally wished she could do something to help, but her mind only came up with dirty solutions. It was like now that she had sex she couldn’t think about anything else; like she craved it. Every time she looked at him all she could concentrate on were his muscles moving beneath his clothes, the hardness of his chest and other things. She found herself getting lost in the memory of the night before as she stared at him.

“Ally, you alright?” Uncle Bobby asked, breaking her out of her fantasy.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry I spaced.”

Dean bowed his head and smirked, realizing what she had been doing. He didn’t blame her; he couldn’t stop thinking about it either, the softness of her skin, the look of satisfaction on her face as she came, and the way she squeezed him unyieldingly, making him lose all control. The memory was making him stiffen. Quickly, he went and sat back down at the table before anyone noticed.

“I just don’t have the right books here,” Bobby announced as he closed the last one.

Dean scoffed, “Well that’s kinda hard to believe, Bobby. Don’t you have like every book?”

“No smart ass! We need to do some digging elsewhere.”

“What about our grandfather’s library?” Sam suggested, “Its chock full of lore on almost everything.”

Bobby shrugged, “Well we can try. Do you remember where it is?”

“I can get us there, yeah.” Sam declared.

“Well, let’s go. I’m driving.” Dean said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Ally asked excitedly, “Can I come? I can help!”

“You’ve done enough already,” Bobby said, always trying to keep her out of the life, “leave the rest up to these idjits.”

Her face fell. She really wanted to help, or more accurately, she really wanted to be with Dean. He noticed the expression on her face and hung back a little as they all made to exit through the back door.

“I’ll be right out,” Dean said.

“What, you need to go getcher other gun?” Bobby ribbed.

“No, I gotta use the bathroom,” Dean lied again.

“Well make it quick, Princess. We don’t got all day!”

Sam and Bobby walked out to the car leaving Dean behind with Ally. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, telling her they’d be back soon. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just go with them. It wasn’t like they were hunting anything; they were just going to read more books. Dean looked down at her, registering her disappointment and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Trust me, sweetie, you aren’t missing anything. It’s going to be boring. I wish _I_ didn’t have to go.”

“I know,” Ally replied, “I’m not trying to be clingy or anything, I just want to spend time with you.”

The corner of his lips turned up in a half-smile, “Trust me, I’m right there with you. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Another quick kiss and he was out the door.

 

*****

 

When the guys came back around noon, they were short Dean. Apparently he dropped them off and then had to run an errand. Castiel had come back with them and he was warning Sam that they would only have 24 hours to get what they needed for him to bring them back. Ally had just come down the stairs at the tail end of it, so she wasn’t exactly clear on what was going on, but Dean came in a moment later with several brown shopping bags from Wally’s Western World. She watched as Sam and Dean argued about wearing the clothes that he bought, and when he finally convinced him and they got changed, Ally had to hold back her laughter. They looked like they were auditioning for a Wild West show, and Dean was all smiles in his serape and cowboy hat. Who’s the nerd now?

“So, wait…you’re sending them back in time?” Ally said, trying to wrap her head around it.

Cas nodded and turned back to them, “I’ll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the colt and this Phoenix creature.”

Dean grinned, “Alright, well, see you at high noon tomorrow, Partner.”

Dean turned back to her and winked before Castiel placed his fingers on their foreheads and they vanished from sight. Ally didn’t like this plan one bit. What if Cas couldn’t get them back? Whose stupid idea was this?

“Explain to me what’s going on? Why are they doing this?” Ally demanded.

Cas began to answer her until Uncle Bobby cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it, Ally. They’ll be back tomorrow.” He said as if that would console her.

She was getting really tired of them keeping things from her. It wasn’t like she was a child anymore, she realized that what they did could be life and death, and she hated not knowing what side of the equation they were teetering on. It wasn’t just Dean she worried about; Sam was just as important to her. If anything happened to them she would be devastated. This time travel business just didn’t seem safe. She needed a distraction.

While they were gone she looked through her college acceptance letters. She had to make a decision soon if they were going to let her register for the fall semester. The three schools she got accepted to were all pretty decent. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do when she graduated, but she was considering a major in folklore and mythology. She grew up hearing stories about monsters and demons, try as Uncle Bobby might to keep her out of it, and maybe it would help the boys out if she was well versed in what they hunted. Only two of the three schools had that major: The Ohio State University and University of Oregon. The third school, Iowa State University, didn’t have that as an option and was only four hours from home; too close in her opinion so she scraped that one.

When she brought the subject up to her uncle later that evening, he was thrilled that she got accepted, but as she anticipated he was leery about letting her go. She tried her hardest to plead her case, and he agreed that getting an education was valuable, but he had seen too much bad shit in the world and he was afraid of letting her go so far. He suggested she should look into some online universities, but she balked at the idea. No one takes those degrees seriously; she might as well not even apply. Finally she got him to say he’d think about it, and she didn’t push it further. Hopefully he would see that the benefits outweighed any chances that something bad would happen. People go off to college all the time and never have any problems.

The night seemed to drag on, and she tried to go to bed early so that morning would come faster, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She was worried about what was happening to Dean and Sam. Was it too much to ask for them to get like a week off? The only time that ever happened was when one of them was injured or sick, and that wasn’t much fun. It’s not like they had a boss to answer to, and there were other hunters out there. Why did everything fall on their shoulders all the time? These questions swirled around her head all night, and the little bit of sleep she did get was restless. She just wanted them home. She wanted Dean home.

The next day she agreed to get out of the house a bit and spent some time with her best friend. She had to tell her about losing her V-card anyway, and since she didn’t want to sit around worrying about the boys, it was a nice distraction. When she told Kelly what had happened a few nights before, she squealed.

“He is hot, girl! You are so lucky!”

“He was really sweet too,” Allison added, blushing.

“Doesn’t he have a brother?” Kelly asked, “What do I have to do to get a hook up?”

Ally laughed at her friend, “Yeah that’ll go over well. I can’t even tell my uncle about Dean and he thinks of him like a son, I’m sure your parents would be thrilled if you brought home an older man.”

“Hey, what they don’t know…” she shrugged.

Kelly used to be mousy when she was a kid, but now she had a bag girl thing going on. She wasn’t a great influence, but she was still Ally’s bestie. Besides the Winchester’s, Kelly was the closest thing to family. She didn’t know what Sam and Dean did, that was a secret that Ally had to keep, but for the most part she knew about them, minus the monsters and stuff. The best part was that she didn’t bat an eye that Dean was in his thirties. She thought the whole “rocking the cradle” thing was kinda hot. She was a little proud of her friend for scoring her old man crush.

The two of them talked about Ally’s choice in schools and what kind of trouble they could get up to this summer. Kelly decided that she was going to be all about helping Allison get more alone time with her man. She agreed to be her alibi so she could sneak off with him. It wasn’t a bad idea actually, and it might even work. She’d have to run it by Dean, but she was sure he would be up for some private time. At least she hoped, because she couldn’t stop thinking about more private time with him.

Her phone didn’t ring until 3:00, and it was Sam telling her they were back. Why hadn’t Uncle Bobby called? She found out when she arrived home that she had been extremely close to losing all three of the most important guys in her life, and got angry that she wasn’t in the loop until after the fact. She might have blown up a bit, berating her uncle for treating her like a child and even tearing into Sam and Dean when they backed him up. Looking back on her hysterics she was acting counterintuitive to the point she was trying to make, she even stomped up to her room and slammed the door, but this nonsense had to stop! From now on she was going to insert herself into their business as much as possible. Rules be damned.

A few minutes passed and then she heard a knock on her door. Dean’s voice called out, asking if he could come in. When she responded he opened the door and put his hands up in surrender as he entered. He still had his stupid cowboy outfit on.

“Is it safe in here?” he asked jokingly, before shutting the door behind him, “Nice temper tantrum you pulled down there.”

Ally still didn’t think it was funny, and rolled her eyes at him, turning over onto her stomach on the bed. She was still mad at them all for ignoring her feeling in all this. Dean sat down next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her back, but she pulled away from him.

“Hey, why are you mad at me?” he asked, a bit confused by her response.

Ally sat up and looked at him, “I could have lost you today, and I wouldn’t have even known until I wandered home on my own to find Uncle Bobby dead and you two gone!”

“Awe, c’mon Ally, you’re being a little dramatic don’t you think?”

She stood up and walked away from him, _dramatically_ , “No, you don’t think! None of you do! Do you not understand how frustrating it is to be so in the dark everytime you guys go off on a hunt? I can understand when I was little, trying to protect my innocence or whatever, but I’m not innocent anymore! You of all people should know that!”

Dean looked to the closed door nervously, “Ally, you might want to quiet down…”

“I’m so sick of being left out,” she cut him off and continued to rant, “You guys go off on these life and death missions all the time and I’m stuck here wondering if I’ll ever see you again. Not to mention the time you didn’t come back, and we had to bury you! How do you think I felt when that happened? I can’t go through that again! I still don’t know how they hell that happened and why, or how the hell you made it back to us, because no one tells me anything around here!”

“Well at least you know the where,” Dean joked trying to cut the tension.

“It’s not funny Dean,” Ally finally broke down and let tears of frustration slide down her face.

Dean stood up and put his arms around her, “Alright, alright, I get it.”

“Do you?” she asked, her words muffled into his shirt, “because I don’t want it to be like this anymore.”

He stood there and held her while she cried, even when her bedroom door opened and Sam and Bobby walked in to see what all the yelling was about. Bobby mouthed, “What happened?” and Dean just shook his head to let them know he’d clue them in later.

“Sam, can you go wet a washrag and bring it here?” Dean asked and his brother complied.

When he came back, Dean took the washcloth and sat Ally down on the bed, wiping the cool rag over her face as he knelt down before her. Her skin was red and blotchy from crying and it felt good on her heated skin. She took it from his hands and placed it on the back of her neck to cool down. It was a relief getting all of that off her chest. She had let all of that worry and emotion build up inside her over the years and she finally had burst.

Ally sniffed as the tears stopped and Dean reached over to get her a tissue. She blew her nose and looked sheepishly up at everyone. _Way to make them see you as an adult_ , she thought before taking a breath and addressing all of them.

“I’m sorry I blew up,” she began, “It’s just, I love you all, and it’s hard to deal with the things you guys face on a daily basis when you have no idea what that is. I’m just asking that you let me into your world a little more. I don’t want to hunt, trust me, that is not something I have any desire to do. But it would be nice if you guys treated me like a grownup and let me know what was going on so that I could at least prepare myself for what might come.”

The three men looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

“Okay, Ally,” Uncle Bobby finally said, “We’ll be more sensitive to your feelings. I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect you.”

“I know that, but you can’t baby me forever.”

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before the guys started to shuffle out of her room to let her have her privacy. Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed before turning to follow them, but she laced her fingers between his and locked on. He turned back to look at her and she looked back with an apologetic expression. Smiling a little, he bent down and kissed the top of her head and then turned to follow behind his brother and Bobby.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Ally woke up to a knock on her door. Dean peeked his head in to see if she was up, and apologized when he saw her rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked, sitting up slowly.

Dean walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, “It’s just about seven.”

“Why are you up so early?”

“I’m just following your orders and letting you in on what’s going on,” he said, “We got a beat on Eve, and we’re all going out to Oregon to hunt her down.”

“Who’s all?” she said.

Dean gave her a tight-lipped smile, “This one’s pretty much all hands on deck, so me, Sam, Bobby, and Cas.”

Ally huffed, “You’re leaving again? Didn’t you all get back just yesterday? Don’t you ever get a break?”

“This is really important Ally,” he replied.

“Who is this Eve person anyway?”

“She is the mother of freaking everything, big momma monster, and we have to stop her,” he said ominously.

Ally got it. She understood, really she did, but she hadn’t had any alone time with Dean since they made love the other night. She was hoping that now that things were different between them, things would be…well, different! This wasn’t the ideal way to begin a relationship with someone, and she was starting to wonder if Dean even wanted to be with her. It’s not like he didn’t have a reputation with the ladies, so what’s to say she wasn’t just another notch on the headboard? She didn’t want to believe that, but she was starting to think maybe she was more into him than he was into her.

After a minute of silence accompanied by the forlorn look on her face, Dean spoke up again, “Ally, I know you’re disappointed that we’re always gone, but this is the life. You should know that by now. I promise we’ll be back.”

Dean internally chastised himself for saying that. Of course there was never any guarantee that this wouldn’t be the last fight, but he didn’t’ want to pile on to her sadness. Even if she hadn’t blown up on them the day before, he could understand how she could feel left out. But it was better for her to be left out. He never wanted to see her hurt, especially if it were because of him.

“Wait, you said Oregon?” she asked, the disappointment lifting from her face.

“Yeah, why?”

Ally smiled, “I’m coming with!”

Dean paused as he watched her get up and start throwing clothes in a bag. She was walking around her room haphazardly trying to find the things she would need to go on a trip. Finally he had to say something.

“You’re not going, Ally.”

She just smiled back at him and then continued to pack, “Oh yes I am.”

“It’s too dangerous!” he barked.

She replied by walking over and straddling his lap, kissing him quickly and taking his head in her hands. “Not on the hunt, of course, but one of the colleges I’m thinking about is out there and I could visit the campus, take a tour, see if I like it, and when you guys are done you can come get me.”

He placed his arms around her waist to hold her in place and said, “No, Ally. You could get hurt. Wait, you’re going to Oregon for college?”

“Maybe, it’s one of the one’s I’ve narrowed down to,” she replied.

“I didn’t even know you were thinking about going to college!”

“Well, you haven’t been around much,” she said.

Ouch! That one hurt. Dean suddenly felt guilty that he hadn’t found more time to spend with her recently. He knew it couldn’t have been helped really, but she was obviously sore about it.

“Ally, I’m sorry,” he admitted, “I do want to spend time with you, it’s just that there are some big things going on right now. We can’t ignore it.”

“Well, then I’m coming with! We will have a whole car ride to spend time together.”

Dean shook his head in defeat. He wasn’t going to be the bad guy here. Besides, Bobby would never let her go so that would be the end of it. If he was being truthful though, having her along for the ride would be nice. It wouldn’t be quality time exactly, what with everyone else around, but still, she’d be there. He nodded for her to get back to packing.

Ally’s smile lit up the room, and she kissed him deeply. He returned her fervor and pulled her in closer on his lap, pressing her flush up against him. His hands ran down her back and grabbed onto her ass, squeezing firmly as hers tangled up into his hair. A door closed down the hallway, startling them off one another just in time for Bobby to stop in her doorway. They both stood there looking guilty.

“What’s up with you two lately?” he queried suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” Dean replied quickly.

Bobby just stared back at them for a moment and dropped it, giving Allison a chance to declare her decision on tagging along. As predicted, Bobby didn’t approve of the idea. But Ally could be persuasive sometimes and she played all the right cards, earning sympathy from her uncle. Finally he reluctantly agreed that they would drop her off at the University of Oregon, but that she was to stay there and wait for them to come collect her. No wandering off campus.

 

*****

 

They car ride was less fun than Ally thought it would be. It was long and arduous, and she didn’t really get any more quality time in with Dean seeing as she was wedged in between her uncle and Cas in the back seat the whole time. It was just more of the same; secret glances when no one was looking. The one good thing was that Dean seemed to be as frustrated as she was about it. At least he seemed to be from what she could tell. She was hoping that once they got done with this big bad Eve, things might settle down for a bit and they could figure things out.

When they dropped her off at the University of Oregon campus, Uncle Bobby had reiterated the rules they discussed before. Ally assured him she would be fine, in fact she had called the school to set up a tour and they had a program where she could spend the night in a dorm room with another prospective student, eat at the cafeteria, and get a feel for the campus. She would be with someone twenty-four-seven; perfectly safe. Still, Dean told her to be careful and call them if she needed them. He could always send Cas to get her.

After she watched the Impala drive off down the road, she headed to the administration building to check in for her tour. They assigned her a room in Hamilton Hall where she would stay for the night, and she headed there to drop off her bag before she made her way to the Admissions Building for the campus tour. There were about twenty or so interested students, but she was the only one who was alone. Most of the others had their parents with them. It was okay though, all the kids seemed to conglomerate around each other and the adults hung back. She even met the girl that was assigned to the same room. Her name was Michelle, and she was from California. She seemed pretty nice.

The campus was beautiful. It was definitely still in the running for the college of her choice. They walked through some of the buildings and to the arena and the student union, and by the end of the day Ally pretty much had the layout down pat. When the tour finished, they all ate together at the Carson Dining Hall which wasn’t far from the dorm, and then the parents left and the young people got their first taste of freedom. Her roommate for the night, Michelle, told her about some bonfire that was going on at a nearby frat house. Since it was summer, most students had left campus already, but apparently some of the Greeks stayed on over the summer and they had an end of the year bash, which as luck would have it, was that night. Excited to go to her first college party, Allison agreed, and the two girls changed and did up their makeup and hair before walking over to the party.

When they got there, the front door was wide open and loud music spilled out into the street. As they walked up to the porch, Ally figured there had to be at least a hundred people in there judging by the bodies that were packed into the foyer. Inside she and Michelle were handed a red Solo cup filled with beer, no questions asked, and they gladly accepted. They squeezed through the crowd of people and found a spot in the living room to occupy while they surveyed the scene.

It wasn’t long before one of the frat boys spotted them and swooped in like a hawk for its prey. Ally was polite, but uninterested. She had Dean, and he was better than any frat boy. Michelle, however, was relishing in the attention, and before she knew it Ally was alone and her temporary roommate disappeared into the crowd. She tried talking with a few people, but the music was so loud it was more just shouting at each other. After another beer, Ally decided to head back to the dorm. Apparently she wasn’t a frat party kind of girl.

Back in her room, she took off her makeup and got ready to sleep. Her roomie probably wasn’t coming back for a while, so she claimed the bottom bunk and curled up under the covers they supplied. The bed was squeaky, and a bit uncomfortable, but she was exhausted from two days of driving and fell asleep pretty quickly. When Michelle finally wandered in at three in the morning, the door closing woke Ally up.

“Hey,” she said sleepily, “did you have a good time?”

Michelle turned on the overhead light, and Ally shielded her eyes. “I had a great night,” she said and walked over to where Ally was sleeping. When she got closer, she stopped short and backed away.

“That’s a pretty necklace,” she said, eyeing the locket Dean gave her.

Ally smiled and brought her hand up to clutch it. She never took it off.

“Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me.”

That was the first time she called him that, and she wasn’t even sure it was true, but what else was she going to call him; the guy who’s sort of like a big brother that I happen to be hooking up with? No, that didn’t sound right at all. In fact, that sounded down right wrong.

“Can I see it?” Michelle asked, holding her hand out.

Ally paused for a moment, but what harm could it do? It would just be for a minute. She reached around to the back of her neck and opened the clasp, gathering up the chain and reached out to hand it to Michelle. The girl seemed to wince a bit as Ally brought the locket towards her, and when she tipped her hand to drop it into her palm, Michelle moved her hand and let it fall to the floor.

“Oops!” she said, looking back at Ally, “My bad! I bet Dean will be angry when he finds out you lost it.”

Ally’s eyes got wide as Michelle’s eyes went black. She scrambled to sit up and curled herself back into the corner, there was no way she was gonna get past her and out the door. Allison tried to think of the things she heard growing up about demons and how to get rid of them, but nothing solid came to mind. Uncle Bobby had kept her out of the loop and she never really learned how to protect herself. She didn’t have a weapon of any kind. She was screwed.

“Don’t be scared,” the demon consoled her, “I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re just insurance to keep the Winchester’s off Crowley’s back.”

“W-what are y-you going to do to me?” Ally stuttered.

“We’re going to have some fun together,” it replied, and Ally watched in horror as thick, black smoke screamed out of Michelle’s mouth and crammed itself into hers. Then everything went black.

 

*****

 

Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb and honked the horn to get Ally’s attention. He watched her turn her head in his direction and smile, picking up her bag and walking over to him. She opened the passenger side door and got in the front seat. Dean was alone.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said and leaned in to kiss her, “it’s just you and me driving back. Cas zapped Sam and Bobby home already, so it looks like we’ll be getting some alone time finally.”

The demon smiled back at him. _Alone time with Dean Winchester_ , She thought, _some girls have all the luck!_ He made small talk with her for awhile, asking about her college experience, and she gave him cursory answers, trying not to reveal herself. Eventually they settled into a silence, and she took the opportunity to fall asleep as they drove. When she woke up, Dean was pulling into a motel for the night. He got them a room with a king sized bed. _Well, well, the little slut was screwing him. This would be fun!_ He held the door open for her and let her pass, just like a gentleman. It was amusing.

Once they got settled, she suddenly felt his arms envelope her from behind and he placed a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around in his arms. He _was_ a Winchester, but he did have a face to die for. Crowley had given her strict orders not to harm him, but he didn’t say anything about playing with him. The demon reached up and grabbed his face, pushing her lips into his forcefully. Dean complied and moved his against hers. When she broke the kiss, she pushed him back to the edge of the bed and watched as his face turned from surprise to want. She stood on her toes and placed her mouth near his left ear.

“Do you know what I want right now?” she asked, breathily.

He played along, “What’s that?”

“I want to suck your cock.”

Dean pulled his head back and looked at her shocked, “That was pretty dirty, Ally.”

As her hands unbuttoned his jeans she replied, “You have no idea.”

He watched her as she pulled his pants down his legs to his ankles, too surprised to move, and she unlaced his boots so he could step out of them. She wasted no time, yanking down his boxers and kneeling before him. Dean’s eyes filled with lust, but he reached down to lift her face up to his.

“Are you sure, Ally?” he had never seen this side of her before.

She answered him by licking the tip of his phallus, sending a shiver up his spine. Her mouth enveloped him and he closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. Making expert movements, she sucked him in and out, reaching a hand up to cup his balls. Dean sharply sucked in air, and looked down to watch her movements. Her tongue flattened against the vein underneath his dick, and he threw his head back with a loud grunt.

Pulling away, his cock was released with a popping sound, and she stood before him shedding her clothes and making Dean gulp in anticipation. He quickly pulled his shirt off, both of them standing naked before one another, and he eyed her as she crawled up onto the bed, giving him an eyeful of her ass and pussy.

“What’s gotten into you, Ally?”

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, “I’m being a bad girl, aren’t I? I think you should spank me.”

More blood pumped into Dean’s erection, making him even harder; a feat that seemed near impossible since he was already so aroused. She was damn sexy, and the confidence she was exuding was making him bold. He slapped her ass and held his hand there, massaging the skin, unsure if she was really ready for all this. They only had sex once, and it was her first time, but the moan that escaped her lips at the contact eased his apprehension. His hand came down on her again, leaving a red mark, and he gently placed his lips to the spot to sooth it.

Dean moved his lips down to her sex and licked into her folds, letting the tip of his tongue graze her asshole. When he heard her hum in response, he pushed his tongue into her pussy and massaged inside her. The sounds she made goaded him on and he reached his hand through her legs to work her clitoris. Her cunt was dripping wet, and he used his other hand to spread her open to admire her pink flesh.

“God, Ally, you are so beautiful,” he announced as he continued to rub her clit.

Breathily, she responded, “I want you to fuck me, Dean.”

“Mmmm,” he replied, “You want me to take you like this?”

“Yes! Now!”

Dean smiled at her enthusiasm and told her to hold on as he rooted through his bag for a condom. He was about to roll it on when her hand came around to stop him.

“No,” she said, “I want you to cum inside me.”

He paused for a moment, slightly stunned and wary, “Ally, you could get pregnant. We should use protection.”

“Dean please, I want to feel _you_ inside, not that piece of rubber.”

His eyes closed, an internal struggle playing in his mind, but he tossed the condom on the floor and put his hands on her hips, pulling her back towards him. They both gasped as he entered her slowly from behind. She was still extremely tight, and he started off slow as he pumped in and out of her. Dean clenched his eyes as he continued to work into her, reveling in the feeling of her hot, moist walls.

“Faster,” she demanded, and he stopped for a second.

“Are you sure?”

“Dean, if you don’t fuck me right now…”

God, she was so hot right now, and she wanted him which stroked his ego a bit. As instructed, he picked up the pace a little and groaned at the friction on his manhood. She started breathing heavy and moaned loudly as he increased his thrusts, pushing as far into her as he thought she could handle, but it wasn’t enough and she pushed back into him. His dick pounded into her and the more she screeched the harder he pushed, their skin slapping together in applause. It wasn’t long before she screamed his name, and he felt a surge of wetness cover him. Dean grit his teeth as his own orgasm took hold and he emptied his load into her pulsing pussy. With a shudder he fell over her back, struggling to hold himself up on his now shaky arms.

He breathed into her skin before he pulled out with a groan; his love juice dripping from between her folds. Telling her to stay still, he went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wiping the cum from his shaft and rinsing it out before going back over to the bed and cleaning her up. When he was finished he crawled under the covers, pulling her close to him, and kissed under her ear.

“I don’t know what got into you tonight,” he said, “but that was fucking awesome.”

Spooning her from behind, he didn’t see the demon’s eyes go black, and the sinister smile cross her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few weeks for an update and that it's only a chapter, but it was busy over the holidays. Speaking of which I hope you all had a great one! I'm concurrently working on several stories right now and I'm starting my internship in a week, so updates may be slower, but I'm hoping for once a week if I can find the time. Thank you guys so much for the kudos and subscriptions and all that! I would love any constructive feedback as well, so don't be shy! I'd love to know what you like about the story.

Both Dean and Ally were all smiles as they rode back to Bobby’s the next day. The car ride was much more pleasant than the one they had taken just a couple of days ago. They were alone, and could be as open as they wanted to be about their feelings for each other. It was like a breath of fresh air to Dean. This keeping-things-a-secret thing was exhausting. Allison hummed to herself next to him and he looked over at her.

“Whatcha thinking about, Princess?” Dean asked.

Ally looked over to him and smiled, “Last night.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, you were a feisty little wildcat last night. What got into you?”

“Besides you?” she joked, earning her a smile from the older Winchester, “It’s weird, it’s like ever since we did it the first time, I’ve been craving it.”

“Well I’m glad I can do my part to keep you satisfied, sweetheart,” he replied with a smirk.

Ally eyed him up and down, “I’m kinda craving it right now.”

Dean’s head turned quickly in her direction, “Now? Ally, we can’t stop now. I’ve already told Sam and Bobby we’ll be back in an hour.”

“Who said anything about stopping?” she retorted as she unlatched her seatbelt and crawled over to Dean.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, his breath quickening.

“Just drive, baby,” she said as she unzipped his jeans.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Ally slipped his now hardened member through the hole at the front of his boxers. She winked at him before wrapping her lips around him, circling her tongue around his shaft and sucking hard.

“Oh dear God, this is happening!” Dean said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road in front of him.

Her mouth was warm and wet, and she brought her lips all the way down to the hilt, causing Dean to swerve a little as he involuntarily closed his eyes and let his head roll back against the head rest. The car’s tires hit the rumble strip on the side of the road, bringing Dean back to attention and righting Baby into the center of the lane.

“God, Ally I’m gonna crash the car if you keep on doing that.”

Allison pulled her mouth off of him and sat up. She smirked and looked at him with a sly smile on her face. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

Dean sighed, “Baby I don’t want you to stop, just go easy.”

Ally smiled wickedly and resumed the position. Dean steered the car with one hand and held her long blonde hair out of the way with the other as she bobbed up and down on him. She set a slower pace, which felt nice, and was a lot less distracting while he tried to get them home in one piece. Her tongue maneuvered expertly up and down his cock, swirling around the tip and flattening along the length. Every now and then he risked taking his eyes off the road for a second to watch her work. God she was beautiful!

When Allison sped up her movements and grabbed the base of his manhood tightly, jerking him as she continued to swallow his length, Dean’s body twitched as his climax neared. It didn’t take long before he spurted his liquid into her mouth. She swallowed and hummed as she sat up to look at him. His face was relaxed, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. After collecting himself, and tucking his dick back into his pants, Dean looked over at her.

“You’re a little minx, you know that?” he said with a grin on his face.

Ally sat back with a smile and put her seatbelt back on. She could feel Dean’s eyes on her every so often as they finished the drive. It wasn’t long before the Impala rumbled up to Bobby’s and the two of them got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk, walking side by side into the house. When they entered the back door into the kitchen Bobby was sitting at his desk, a book in one hand and a tumbler of whiskey in the other. Sam got up from his place on the couch to greet them.

“Hey, how was the drive?” he asked.

“Long,” Dean answered as he placed his duffle down on the kitchen table.

Ally looked over at him with a playful smile, “Aw, c’mon Dean, it wasn’t that bad.”

He looked over at her briefly before turning back to the others, “Why are your noses buried in the books again?”

Sam gave Bobby a cursory glance and then looked back at his brother, “We need to talk about Cas.”

“Cas? What about him?” he asked.

“Well, you boys are gonna talk shop, so I think I’ll head upstairs and unpack,” Ally said before raising herself up on her toes to plant a kiss on Dean’s lips.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he stiffened as he grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him.

“Whoa, whoa, Ally! What are you doing?” Dean chuckled, feigning innocence with a side-long glance at Bobby, who was eyeing him suspiciously through half-squinted eyes.

Ally smiled at them and then looked back up at Dean, “I’m just kissing my boyfriend.”

Dean’s eyes widened at her confession and he shook his head, “Ha, ha…what? She’s kidding.”

“It didn’t seem to be a joke when you fucked me like an animal last night!”

“Ally!” Dean exclaimed in hushed tones.

Bobby stood up from his desk and left the room. Dean looked over at his brother who was standing there, a look of consternation on his face. What the hell was she thinking? Announcing himself with the click-clack of his pump-action chambering a round, Bobby walked back into the living room and aimed his sights at Dean. Ally backed away slowly and Sam moved to stand in front of his brother.

“Whoa, Bobby, wait a minute,” Sam pleaded for his brother.

Bobby’s face was stern, “Sam, you’ll get out of the way if you know what’s good for ya.”

“Bobby, it’s not what you think,” Dean started as he backed away, his brother still shielding him.

“Did you sleep with my niece, Dean?”

Dean knew he couldn’t really lie, but he also couldn’t find the words to speak the truth, “Bobby? Please, let’s talk about this.”

A loud bang filled the small space as Bobby fired a round into the ceiling, pumping the shotgun again and aiming it back at Dean.

“You boys have ten seconds to get in your car and get out on that road before I put one right in your belly!”

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” Dean said his hands up in surrender, “C’mon Sam.”

The brothers backed slowly out of the kitchen and hit the dirt running when they stepped down the back porch. Dust kicked up into the air as the Impala’s tires spun out and the boys headed for the road. Bobby stood there in the threshold of the door watching the taillights disappear from view and then turned back to face his niece. She stood there with a smile on her face.

Once they were a few blocks away from Bobby’s, Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road to regroup. Why had Ally done that? They hadn’t talked about telling her uncle yet, and that was definitely not the way to do it. He’d be surprised if he and Sam would ever be allowed back into that house again. She had to have known that Bobby would most likely forbid her from seeing him! Was that what she really wanted? He didn’t think so, but why else would she do something that reckless?

“Dean, what the hell just happened?” Sam asked, thinking the same thing as his brother.

“I don’t know. She’s been acting different the past two days” Dean replied.

“Like what?”

Dean hesitated, trying to decide how graphic to be, “She’s been…a bit more X-rated?”

“Ugh, okay, don’t give me any details. But, Dean, what would possess her to announce your… _extracurricular activities_ in front of Bobby like that? It’s almost like she wanted you to get shot!”

Dean’s face fell, a sickening feeling rolling through his gut, “Her necklace. I don’t remember seeing her wearing the necklace I gave her for her birthday. She usually never takes it off.”

“You don’t think?” Sam said, his eyes alight with realization.

“Sam, we have to get back to Bobby’s!”

 

*****

 

The demon using Allison’s meatsuit was looking around her bedroom. She ran her fingers along her dresser, picking up her hairbrush and untangling a stray blonde hair from the bristles. Ally’s iPad was in the speaker dock, and the demon pressed play. Bon Jovi’s “You Give Love a Bad Name” burst out of the speakers. How appropriate, she thought and she rummaged through Ally’s make-up bag, choosing the deepest shade of red lipstick she could find and smoothed the waxy pigment across her lips. She rubbed them together and popped them apart, and then decided she needed some more eyeliner. This girl she was possessing seemed too squeaky-clean. Well, that was until she got into her. She decided to change her outfit too, picking a tight denim skirt and a black and white striped racerback tank, which she promptly tore the bottom half from. Now it was a crop top.

After Sam and Dean Winchester had been successfully expelled from the old hunter’s house, she decided to have a look around. Luckily, she had the benefit of being able to read Allison’s mind so she managed to avoid all of the devil’s traps that Bobby had inconspicuously placed about the house. Honestly, the house was kind of dirty, even by demon standards. In a few of the upstairs rooms, the layers of dust on the surfaces had to be from months of disuse. Most of the rooms were dimly lit too, and she wasn’t sure if the old man just liked it that way, or if he was just too busy trying to kill her kind to notice. Speaking of which, Crowley had instructed her not to hurt the Winchesters, but he never said anything about Bobby Singer. That meant he was fair game in her mind. How fun would it be to let his niece watch as she tortured him?

“Let’s see how bad your little girl really is Mr. Singer,” she said aloud to herself.

Bobby was halfway through a bottle of scotch at his desk when Ally walked back down the stairs and approached him. His eyes met hers, full of rage and disappointment. Guess he hadn’t taken too kindly to Dean Winchester perverting his next of kin.

“Uncle, can we talk?” demon Ally asked, doing her best to feign innocence.

“Allison, this is not the best time,” Bobby answered, “go to your room.”

Ally walked over to the couch, careful to avoid the devil’s trap painted on the ceiling, and perched up on the arm, crossing her legs, “Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.”

“What were you thinking, Ally,” Bobby’s full rage exploded, “letting Dean Winchester do that to you?”

She rolled her eyes up into her head like she was searching her brain for an answer, “I was thinking, ‘God he’s hot and I really want to see him naked?’”

Bobby stood up and walked toward her as if to throttle her, but stopped short getting control of his temper. She didn’t even flinch.

“Allison, he’s old enough to be your father!”

“Well maybe I have daddy issues,” she smirked, “I mean I’ve only ever had a piss poor excuse for a father. Mine left my mother before I was born, and you? Well, you’re an old drunk fighting a battle that can’t be won! It’s no wonder I turned out bad.”

His face fell, he couldn’t help feeling stung a bit and he softened a little, “Ally, I did the best I could under the circumstances. And I don’t think you turned out bad, it’s just that Dean is too old for you and…”

“Oh I don’t know, uncle, I was _pretty_ bad last night! Dean had to spank me,” the demon smiled, with an evil glint in her eye!

This was beginning to be fun! Watching the mixture of disdain, upset, and confusion swirl around his face was pretty hilarious. She couldn’t believe that anyone would find this man to be a threat if he could be broken this easily. Ally got up and pushed her way past him, grabbing the bottle of scotch off the desk and taking a swig. _How’s that for a good little girl_ , the demon thought briefly before the holy water that was mixed inside the bottle lit a match to her insides. She screamed and doubled over in pain, coughing up vapors.

“I knew you weren’t my little girl!” Bobby announced, before she felt a dull pain at the back of her head and blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally’s eyes fluttered open to reveal a fuzzy image of a thigh that was peeking out from under her short skirt. She blinked a few times and her head rolled heavy from side to side before she finally was able to lift it up fully and hold it there. Her vision cleared to reveal Bobby Singer and the Winchesters standing before her, their eyes trained down on her like the crosshair of a gun. With a jerk, she tried to stand, but realized that her wrists and ankles had been tied down to an old wooden chair. She couldn’t help but smirk as she slowly looked up to the ceiling above her; the devil’s trap holding her in place.

“Dean, you’re back!” she exclaimed with mock excitement before turning her attention to Bobby, “I thought you’d never let him back in this joint after what he did to your precious little girl!”

“Shut up, Bitch!” Dean spit out between clenched teeth.

The demon that was pretending to be Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked back and forth between the three hunters in front of her and waited for one of them to make their next move. Of course it was Dean who spoke first.

“Looks like you picked the wrong meatsuit to occupy.” He sneered, “You just bought yourself an all access pass to the Fire and Brimstone Tour.”

The Ally Demon laughed heartily in his face, “Oh, c’mon Dean! It wasn’t all bad having me here was it? I mean think of all the fun we had together.”

Dean’s face molded into a snarl and she turned to look at Bobby before she continued.

“It’s true you know,” she grinned triumphantly, “the things he did to me, well…to your niece…it was downright sinful!”

A hard slap threw her head to the other side of the room and her mood soured. She watched as Sam Winchester pulled his brother back, like a pit bull on a leash, while he reminded him that Ally was still inside her body. It was fun, getting a rise out of Dean, and she was sure the damage that she was doing to the weird family dynamic amongst the four humans in the room was going to have lasting repercussions for a very, very long time. The mischievous smile widened across Ally’s face once again.

“Ally’s been around for all of it,” she taunted and leaned in towards Dean as far as she could in her entanglement, “You want to know a secret? She likes it rough!”

Bobby looked over to Dean sternly, but when he brought his attention back to her he was all business again, “What is it that you want with her?”

“Oh, I’m just having a little fun, that’s all!” she replied innocently.

“Yeah right! What’s your endgame?” Sam pressed.

She looked amused, “I just needed a little distraction, really.”

“For you…or us?” Bobby queried.

The demon pursed her lips and then pulled them into a tight smile. She wasn’t talking.

“What’s the matter,” Dean asked, “cat got your tongue?”

The demon stared back at him, “Oh I don’t know, Dean, but I do know where your tongue was last night! Mmmm…the way you licked our little cunt...it was exhilarating!”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Bobby groaned. He didn’t want to hear anymore of that.

Dean nodded in agreement and pressed his hands down over her bound wrists, bringing his face just inches from hers, “I hope you packed some sunscreen, cause where you’re going you’re gonna need it! Sam, send her packing!”

Sam started to expel the Latin chant with expertise, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…”

Ally grit her teeth and grunted as she strained against her restraints.

“…omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…” Sam continued.

“Uuuggggh!” the Demon rasped as she stared Dean Winchester down and she began to laugh.

Sam stopped his chanting and stared down at her with condemnation, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re going to exorcise me, send me to Hell, but you don’t know what I did to your sweet little Ally’s body. How do you know I’m not the only thing keeping her alive?”

Sam’s face fell and Dean paled; the snarky look on his face wiped clean as they both backed off a little bit. The demon laughed again at the bitter pain that was eating its way through Dean. She could feel the love that Ally had for him, as disgusting as it was, and from the way the older Winchester was reacting to the news, she was sure he felt the same. Dean brought a hand up to his face and breathed into his palm in frustration. Sam looked to him for a signal to continue and he simply nodded his head. Bobby gave a disheartened nod as well. Even if the demon was telling the truth, they couldn’t leave her like this. They had to continue.

“Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire…” Sam chanted.

Dean leaned in to her again and scowled, “Bye, bye, Bitch!”

“…te rogamus, audi nos!” Sam finished.

Ally’s head fell back and her mouth screamed open as the thick, black smoke erupted upwards towards the ceiling and crackled brightly as it burnt out. There was silence in the room as they waited for her to come to, and their hearts sank when her head fell forward to her chest. Minutes felt like hours as she stayed unconscious. Dean wanted to go to her, to hold her against his chest, to shake her gently awake, but he held back as Bobby crouched down before her and felt for her pulse.

“She’s alive,” he breathed out as the boys each gave their own sighs of relief, “help me untie her.”

They each worked to get her untethered from the chair, and Dean picked her up and laid her delicately on the sofa. He brought his hand up to her forehead to sweep away some stray hairs and knelt down beside her, willing her to wake up. Bobby stood above him, watching how he treated her with loving care, and he decided to let go of the fact that he had violated his little girl for the moment. They would deal with that eventually, but right now all he wanted was to see Ally’s eyes open. Dean felt his bottom lip tremble a bit, but he quickly took control before Bobby or his brother could see.

Finally, Ally stirred, and she felt a familiar hand grab hers as her eyes opened to the peridot ones looking back at her. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead as he gave a firm squeeze to her smaller hand. She smiled back and then looked past him to her uncle and Sam who were trying to form their own smiles through a mask of obvious worry. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Allison pushed herself up on her elbows and spoke.

“What’s with all the worry, fellas?”

In a blink she felt herself being snatched up into a tight embrace, her feet dangling beneath her as Dean straightened up and lifted her off the ground. He placed her back on her feet and looked down at her tenderly, cupping her chin in his hand.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he said pleadingly.

Smiling up at him, she kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t care that Uncle Bobby was watching. She was just glad to be free of that demon and to really be with him again. Dean kissed her back sweetly and it took a few coughs from Sam and Bobby clearing his throat to break them apart. Dean looked over to Bobby sheepishly and dropped his arms from around Ally’s waist, but took her hand in his tightly.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook boy,” Bobby said gruffly before softening a little and directing his attention to his niece, “C’mere princess!”

Ally rushed into him and he hugged her tightly, planting a fatherly kiss on the top of her head. When she pulled back, she smiled over at Sam and pulled him in for a hug too.

“Thank you guys for getting it out,” she sighed, “being possessed sucks!”

The three of them chuckled lightly at her elegant phrasing before Dean chided her, “That’s what you get for taking off the locket that I gave you! Where is it anyway?”

Allison’s face fell as she placed a hand to where it would have fallen on her chest. She had forgotten about it in all the drama. She looked back up at Dean, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“It’s gone, back in Oregon I think! The demon, she tricked me and I took it off! I’m so sorry, Dean,” she exclaimed, but he shushed her and pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it!”

“But I loved it! It was from you!” she whined.

Dean smirked, “It’s just a necklace. I can get you a new one.”

She frowned, but nodded. She didn’t want a new one, she wanted that one! Ever since he gave it to her for her birthday, she cherished it, never took it off. What had possessed her to listen to that demon in the first place? Yeah she had no idea that her roommate that night was a demon, but still, she should have just declined the request. What an idiot she had been! A loud grumble emanated from her stomach, and they all gave her a strange look before they began to laugh.

“You hungry there?” Dean asked with an amused look on his face.

Ally smiled and nodded and they all went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

*****

 

Later that evening, when Ally went up to take a long, soothing shower, Bobby approached Dean about whatever it was that was going on between him and his niece. Sam found an excuse to leave for a bit, saying he was going to go into town for a beer, even though they had plenty of beer in the fridge. Bobby told Dean to sit down in the kitchen chair, but Dean shook his head and said he’d rather stand; a strategic move in case he had to defend himself. He leaned up against the counter instead and eyed the old man warily, bracing himself for the expletives he was certain would be thrown his way.

“When did it start?” he asked, “And don’t lie to me boy, cause I’m not stupid!”

Dean looked over at him and hesitated before speaking, “About the time I took her to her prom.”

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed and Dean grimaced, expecting him to blow his lid any minute. To his surprise he stayed calm.

“If you hurt her,” he began, “I’ll make sure you live long enough to feel the break in each of your bones. You understand me boy?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, sir!”

“I’m not saying I like it! You don’t exactly have a stellar reputation with women, but I’m givin’ you the benefit of the doubt that you’ll do right by her because it’s Ally. Just don’t test me, son!”

“C’mon Bobby, you know I would never intentionally hurt her!” Dean pointed out.

“Well don’t _unintentionally_ hurt her either! We clear?”

“Yes, sir,” he confirmed again.

“And one more thing,” Bobby said before heading out to the junkyard to get away from the uncomfortable conversation, “I don’t ever want to hear about what you two do privately again! Got it?”

Dean’s smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he noticed Bobby’s unamused expression, and he nodded in agreement. With that, the older man walked out of the house and left things to resume as normal. Thankful to have the big secret off his chest, Dean took a deep breath and let it out again. Now that Bobby knew they wouldn’t have to hide, although it still wasn’t his style to show affection in public anyway, but at least now they wouldn’t have to scramble away from a kiss when someone walked in the room. The sound of the rusty old pipes clanking in the walls told Dean that Ally had turned off the shower. With Bobby out back and Sam still making himself scarce, he could finally have some sanctioned alone time with her; you know, without the demon pulling the strings.

He reached the top of the stairs as she opened the bathroom door. Steam streamed out into the cool air of the hallway, and he looked her up and down as she held a towel in place around her. The skin on her arms and shoulders was still a little damp, and he swallowed hard as he watched a bead of water slide down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. She just turned the corner of her mouth up in a smile and shook her head at him. Boy he didn’t miss a beat in getting back to it, did he? Ally turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom, stopping in the doorway to turn back towards him; his body was still fixed to the spot.

“Are you coming in?” she asked, eyebrows raised with expectation.

Dean simply nodded and followed her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Ignoring his eyes on her she went about her routine, rummaging through the top drawer of her dresser for a clean pair of panties and picking out her comfortable, but cute, lavender lace-trimmed hipsters. She pulled them up her legs slowly, aware that Dean was watching her every move, and slipped them on modestly under the bath towel. He had moved to sit on the bed and get a better view of her from behind, so she bent over to pull out the bottom drawer where she kept her pajamas; the towel lifting enough for her new panties to peek out from underneath. She could have sworn she heard Dean gulp behind her before she straightened up with a grey and lavender cotton chemise. With her back to him, she let the towel drop to the floor before sliding the slip over her head and pulling her wet hair out from underneath it. She toweled at her wet strands as she turned around to see Dean’s mouth hanging open.

“You make it so easy sometimes,” she giggled and shook her head at him.

Dean steadied his gaze on her pale blue eyes and motioned for her to come closer. When she reached him, he placed his hands on her waist and looked up at her, widening his legs and pulling her into him. He rested his head against her torso and stayed there for a moment as she ran her fingers through his hair. Frowning slightly, he looked back up at her and apologized.

“For what?” she asked, confused.

“I took advantage of you last night,” he said, shamefaced.

Ally shook her head, “What are you talking about?”

“Last night, I should’ve known it wasn’t you! The things that demon had me do to you…I just should have known.”

She looked down at the floor as her tongue slid between her lips, pulling them back into her mouth before she sat down next to him on the bed. Sighing, she looked over at him, his eyes clearly showing remorse for something that didn’t even matter.

“Dean, I was awake for the whole thing…” she started, but he cut her off.

“Great, well, that’s even worse,” he grumbled.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and turned him towards her, “Listen to me! It’s okay. I’m not mad, and you didn’t take advantage of me! Honestly, I’m just jealous that it was the demon that got to enjoy it and not me!”

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes, “Ally, c’mon…you can’t tell me you were ready for all that?”

“I’m not saying I am, or was, or whatever,” she blushed, “but I do know that I want you. That demon wasn’t lying when she said that I’ve been craving physical contact since that night in the backseat of your car.”

Dean stared at her for a moment, pondering what his next move was. He wanted her so badly, but he thought it wouldn’t be right to just jump straight back into bed with her after all that had happened. They were supposed to take things slow, and the past few days had them spinning out of control. It wasn’t her fault, she was possessed, but _he_ had to take some blame for it. Why he couldn’t tell she wasn’t herself he couldn’t figure out, but now he needed to reign things back in again. He respected her, and he couldn’t just treat her like one of his one-night-stands. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than him, but that was a problem best left for another day.

He sighed before he spoke again, “I’m tired. Are you tired?”

“A little,” she admitted.

Standing up, he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall off of him before stepping out and kicking them aside. Her eyes moved up and down his barely clothed body and she giggled when she looked down at his feet.

“You gonna keep your socks on Urkel?” she asked; there was something funny looking about socks on bare legs.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, “I’m gonna give you a pass on that comment because you’ve had a rough couple of days, but starting tomorrow, you’re gonna get it if you say something like that again.”

Pulling his socks off, he pulled back the covers on the bed and laid down; easing her down next to him and bringing the sheets and comforter back up over them. They faced each other and he watched her shift her still damp hair out from under her so the pillow wouldn’t get wet. His eyes landed on her left cheek as she lifted her head up, and he gently turned her face to get a better look at where he had slapped her earlier. There was a slight bruise forming near her cheekbone. He frowned and mentally chastised himself. The demon had taunted him, and his temper got the better of him and he took the bait. He shouldn’t have hit her like that.

“I’m sorry, Ally,” he said again.

“Dean, stop! You don’t have to apologize!”

If he were her, he wouldn’t be able to forgive that easily. He couldn’t understand how she could brush something like that off so quickly. It didn’t matter; he would find some way to punish himself later. Now he just wanted to cuddle up with her and get some rest. Kissing her goodnight, he rolled onto his back and lifted his arm over her head, urging her to turn into him and lie on his chest. Ally followed his cue and draped her arm over his bare torso while he wrapped his arm under her neck and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead one more time and settled in to sleep. As he started to doze off he could have sworn he heard her say “I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience with updates! I can't believe my last chapter was uploaded back in January! I was very busy with my internship and didn't have any free time for pleasure writing. However, I'm graduating next week and I'm finally free to get back to it! I'm currently working on chapter 13 as well, so I should have another update by late tonight or tomorrow some time. Enjoy! Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and subscriptions! Love you guys!
> 
> BTW, this fic has been nominated for a Fanatic Fanfics Award! Thank you to whoever nominated me! If you like this story and want to vote for it, the polls are open until May 4th. You can find it under the category "Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic". Here's the link to vote: http://awards.fanaticfanfics.com/index.php/vote

It had been a week since the whole demon ordeal, and Dean had juggled his focus between the drama of Castiel becoming one half of the Legion of Doom and spending more time with Allison. Now that the cat was out of the bag, it was much easier to really be together, although they still weren’t that comfortable being affectionate in front of Bobby. Luckily, he made himself scarce whenever they had some downtime. Most of their time was spent getting Ally up to speed on how to protect herself from the various supernatural baddies she might encounter. Bobby kept insisting it was just for protection purposes, but Dean knew better. She was in the life now, whether they liked it or not, and he had to get her prepared. He was standing behind her as she fired a bullet from his pistol inbetween the eyes of the paper target. She turned toward him, trying to keep a calm demeanor, but she was too excited and couldn’t help but squeal in delight.

“Did you see that?” she asked animatedly.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too cocky there missy,” Dean responded, but he couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Oh, c’mon, that was a great shot! Best so far!”

He pulled her closer to him and tilted his head down to look her in the eyes. “You are definitely improving,” he said as he looked at her tenderly, “but shooting a paper target is a lot different than a moving one. I just don’t want you to get ahead of yourself.”

Ally frowned at him, “It’s a good thing you’re so hot, cause you’re kind of a drag sometimes.”

Dean smirked at her, “Is that so? Well, maybe I’ll just go inside then and find something else to do with my time.”

“Don’t you dare,” she replied before planting her lips on his firmly.

He embraced her for a long moment before suggesting they take a break with the tactical part of her training and shift their concentration on building her knowledge of the lore. Ally handed his gun back over to him and grabbed his hand as they walked into the house.

Uncle Bobby had gone out on a beer run and Sam was sitting in the living room reading up on purgatory. From what they had deciphered, Cas and Crowley had teamed up to steal the all the souls from monster heaven in order to gain their power. Ally was still a little behind on all the details, but she knew that Dean and Cas had a blowout over it, and Dean’s mood turned sour anytime anyone mentioned it to him. He felt betrayed, and she couldn’t blame him. She always saw Castiel as a sweet, albeit weird, part of their family. Now, she was a bit afraid of him. The guys tried to keep their suspicions from her, but she overheard them questioning if he was part of the plan to have her possessed by that demon. How could he do that to her? She thought they were friends!

Sam looked up from his book as they walked into the room. “Hey, how’d it go out there?” he asked.

“I’m a regular Dirty Harry,” she replied with a grin.

It made Sam laugh. “Alright, Clint, let’s see what you remember about the lore,” he said, as he patted the seat next to him on the couch.

“She’s all yours,” Dean announced, “I’m starving! I’m making a run. What do you all want?” After writing down their choices and slipping the scrap of paper in his back pocket, he kissed Ally goodbye and headed out the front door.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Sam said, shaking his head.

Ally punched him in the arm playfully, “Get used to it!”

“He’s treating you alright?”

She frowned at him in frustration. Why would he think otherwise? “Of course he is! You and Uncle Bobby act like he’s some kind of monster! Honestly, I’ve never been happier.”

Sam nodded his head and dropped it. It wasn’t that he thought his brother would really treat her badly, it was just such a strange idea that the two of them were together. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. But if they were both happy, and it seemed they were, he wasn’t going to argue it.

For the next twenty minutes Sam went over all the different creatures they had encountered over the years and the ways to kill them. Ally listened carefully, enthralled by all the tales of the Winchester brothers. She couldn’t believe all they had been through since they were kids. No wonder they tried to keep her out of hunting! It was a good thing too, because if she had realized how many times they had died before she would have been a basket case. Of course now she was going to be overwrought with fear _everytime_ they left on a hunt. Like she didn’t worry enough already!

By the time Dean got back, they had finished their little study session, and they both gladly tucked into their lunch. Uncle Bobby had gotten back too, and Dean barely let him get in the door before he grabbed a bottle of beer out of the carton. Ally always thought that Dean drank too much, but now that she knew his history, she couldn’t really blame him. Just listening to it made her want to drink!

As they ate, Dean quizzed her on what she went over with Sam.

“How do you kill a Djinn?”

Ally thought for a minute before answering, “A silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood. You don’t kill the poor lamb yourself do you?”

All three of her companions chuckled at that.

“You do what you have to sometimes, Ally-Cat,” Dean responded, “Werewolf?”

“Silver bullet to the heart! C’mon, that one was easy! Anyone who’s seen a werewolf movie knows that!”

“Okay then, how about an Okami?” Dean challenged.

“Um…stab it with a bamboo dagger?”

“Congratulations,” Dean said, making Ally smile, “you just got yourself killed.”

Ally’s smile turned to a frown. “What? No, I’m sure that’s right!”

“You have to stab it seven times, and the dagger has to be blessed by a Shinto priest,” Sam responded.

“See what I mean? Don’t get too cocky yet,” said Dean.

“A wood chipper’ll do too,” Uncle Bobby offered, “but you won’t have to worry about this too much. It’s not like you’re going hunting or anything.” He gave Dean a scornful look. There was no way he was letting his little girl get into the life. Not after all these years of trying to keep her from it.

Later that night, she and the boys sat down to watch a movie together. Ally curled up next to Dean and reached into the bowl of popcorn, shoving a handful into her mouth. Sam cracked a joke about her spending too much time with his brother; that she was starting to take on some of his bad habits, which earned him a sneer from Dean. It was a quiet evening. This was just how she liked it. Her two best friends were here, no one was off risking their lives; it was nice. When the movie ended, Sam said goodnight and went up to his room, leaving her alone with her boyfriend. She was still getting used to calling him that.

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” he asked as he looked down at her, cradled under his arm.

“Not really,” she replied, as a yawn escaped and betrayed her.

Dean smiled, “You sure? We did a lot today.”

“I’m not ready to go to sleep, but I don’t mind lying down together.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he replied, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her towards the stairs to her bedroom.

 

*****

 

The next day was uneventful. Dean spent the morning tuning up his car, _again_ , and Sam spent most of his time researching purgatory on his laptop. Ally took the opportunity to clean up the house a bit; with three men staying there it was getting a bit messy. She made plans with her friend Kelly to go to the carnival at the fairgrounds after dinner. It had become a tradition every year, after school ended, that they would get there early when it first opened and stay until the last light went off. This year was no exception, and she invited Dean and Sam to tag along, but they were back at the books again, trying to figure out how they could stop Cas and the King of Hell from siphoning all the souls out of Purgatory. She was slightly disappointed that Dean wouldn’t be there, but from what they had told her about the situation she understood why he needed to stay. Plus, he did promise her that he would try and meet them there if they hit a dead end with the research.

The lines were long when she and Kelly got there, and they had to wait awhile before they could pay the admission to get in and buy a book of tickets for the rides. Once they were in, they headed straight for the Ferris Wheel. They always started the night that way so that they could get a bird’s eye view of the layout of the carnival and figure out their best plan of attack. First they would hit the Pirate’s Ship, then the Gravitron, and while they were regaining their equilibrium, they would play a few games, before hitting up the funnel cake stand. After that they would have about ten tickets left, so they would have to choose the rest of their amusements wisely.

“Hey, wanna go through the funhouse?” Allison suggested, “It’ll only cost us two of our tickets.”

Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled, “Cause it’s for kids!”

“Oh c’mon, it has ‘fun’ in the title! How bad could it be?” Ally retorted.

“Whatever, let’s go!” Kelly agreed, and they giggled as they headed for the end of the line.

As tough as Kelly always wanted to make herself out to be, she was the only friend Ally had that didn’t judge when Allison wanted to embrace her immaturity. In fact, Kelly could be just as child-like when they hung out, and that was the best part of hanging out with her.

The line wasn’t too long, and they weren’t the only ones over the age of twelve going in; a bunch of teenage boys, who were wearing varsity jackets from their rival school, were standing in line a few feet in front of them. They were staring at Ally and Kelly and smirking, some were waving, and then they would push each other and rib each other good-naturedly. Ally was so glad she didn’t have to date someone like that…although the more she thought about it, she had seen Sam and Dean do something similar just last week. Oh well, men just never grow up she supposed.

When they reached the front of the line they gave their tickets to the attendant and entered into the dimly lit funhouse. Inside was a long hallway, the length of the trailer the attraction sat on, that was blacklit, with painted neon shapes along the floor and the walls. A big, three-dimensional clown face hung at the end of the corridor, a grim looking smile leering down at them. Ally grabbed onto Kelly’s arm for support, and Kelly laughed. A fear of clowns was something she shared with Sam. She should probably blame that on Dean. The first time the Winchesters babysat her, Dean insisted that he and Sam watch the movie _Poltergeist_ , knowing Sam hated the part with the clown under the bed. Sam was 18 then and it still made him uncomfortable, but she was just eight and it had traumatized her for life. Yeah, her fear of clowns was definitely Dean’s fault. That bastard!

The girls quickly moved down the passage, Ally keeping her eyes down at her feet the whole way, until they rounded a corner and found themselves at the foot of the “Shaky Stairs”. Keeping with the theme, the treads and the banisters were painted crazy neon colors, and there was a mechanism that made them move up and down in a circular rotation. Kelly laughed as she tried to keep her balance with the jerky movement of the steps, and Ally joined her as they struggled to get to the top. When they finally reached the landing they exited a doorway that brought them outside onto a balcony overlooking the entrance; the floor here was a conveyor belt that alternated directions. They both held onto the railing and laughed as Ally almost lost her footing and had to cling onto her friend to keep from falling on her ass.

Once they made it through that section, they reentered the interior and found themselves winding through a narrow hallway, pushing their way through tubes of lights which were hanging from the ceiling. At the end there was another staircase, this time it was spiraled, and luckily didn’t seem to move. Ally knew the whole point of a funhouse was to disorient your senses, but she needed a break from all of it for a minute to let her equilibrium readjust. On the very top level there was a large room with swinging foam wreaking balls that they had to dodge, but the floor was made of a squishy mat, making it difficult to walk let alone dodge flying objects. One of them swung into Ally’s hip and sent her face-planting into the soft surface below. Kelly held out a hand to help her up, but was knocked over as well, and they lay there for a while on the jelly-like mat just laughing. They decided their best tactic was to crawl the rest of the way, and they finally made it to the door on the other side of the room. The opening lead to a two-story spiral slide and the two friends gleefully channeled their inner children and screamed all the way to the bottom.

The last room in the funhouse was the mirror maze. There were probably only about twenty mirrors or so, but because of the way they reflected off each other, it looked more like a hundred. Kelly moved ahead of Ally and laughed as she ducked around a corner.

“Wait up, Kel!” Ally called after her, but by the time she reached the corner, Kelly was nowhere to be seen. The mirrors began to shift, creating different pathways, and Ally found herself alone. She could hear the sounds of kids, and even that group of teenage boys that went in ahead of them, as they laughed and fought over which way the exit was. She thought she spied her friend Kelly up ahead, but when she reached the place she thought she was standing, it was just a mirror image. Kelly smiled and waved, and then turned around and ran in another direction. Ally was starting to feel claustrophobic, and wondered why she wanted to come in here in the first place.

She bumped into a few mirrors, and stumbled around looking for the exit, but she seemed to get more and more lost among the glass. When she stopped to focus on finding her way out, she noticed it was eerily silent; well except for the one-two-three of the circus music that was pumping through the sound system. She called out for her friend, but there was no response, and she couldn’t hear the laughter of the boys or the kids anymore. A sinking feeling washed over her, and suddenly it got severely cold around her. For a second she thought she might be near the exit, and the chill was a cool breeze wafting in from outside, but as she continued down the path, she knew it was a cold spot that had hit her. Something supernatural was going on here.

Picking up her pace a bit, she staggered her way through the maze until she finally reached the exit, and the cool, damp summer night enveloped her. She bent over a little, placing her hands on her knees for support, and took in several deep breaths to shake the feeling of unease before looking around for her friend. Ally was hoping that weird silence in the maze was because the rest of the patrons had already found their way out, but she couldn’t seem to locate Kelly. Calling out her friend’s name, Ally walked around the front of the funhouse, pushing her way through the crowd of people waiting in line or milling about the amusement. She didn’t even see the group of teenage boys who surely wouldn’t have gotten much further than her.

No one around her seemed to notice anything was wrong, and she was starting to think that Kelly might be playing a joke on her, but she didn’t think it was funny. Pulling her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, Ally dialed Kelly’s number. She listened as a disconnect signal rang in her ear. Ally tried again, but was greeted with the same message. Panic began to settle into her features, as she looked around one last time, before she hit the call button for Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updates. I was planning on having this up last week, but as they say..."the best laid plans." Anyway, this one is a short entry, and I'm not making any promises about the next chapter just in case, but I'll continue to work on getting new chapters out. Thanks again for reading as always!

The carnival was starting to shut down their lights for the night as the roar of the Impala’s engine broke through the din of the exiting crowd. Ally was leaning against a wooden pole that held a chain in place around the circumference of the fairgrounds. Dust flew up from the tires as Dean pulled to a stop in front of her. He left the engine running, as he opened the driver side door and ran around to meet her, pulling her close to him with a look of concern.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked, checking her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

When Ally called a few minutes earlier, he could barely make out what she was saying. He could only hear the panicked screeching in her voice, and something about not being able to find her friend. He had told her to sit tight and that he was coming to get her. She seemed like she was physically okay, but she was shaking slightly.

Ally pulled away from his embrace gently, and looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed the emotion back, stemming the tide for the moment, and then looked passed him as Sam and her Uncle were making their way over from the car. One of them must have cut the engine and closed Dean’s door, because the car was now silent. Her ears were filled with the chatter of the crowd and the carnies calling out for them to exit the premises. Her attention snapped back in place as Dean began to shake her; his voice now calling her name taking the place of the distraction. She hadn’t realized that she momentarily zoned out.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Where’s Kelly?” Uncle Bobby asked, looking around for her.

“I don’t know,” Ally announced, “we went into the funhouse and I lost her.”

“What do you mean, ‘lost her’?” Sam quizzed.

Ally locked eyes with Dean, and a pesky tear fell from her lashes, “I mean that I don’t think she made it out.”

Dean looked over at Bobby and Sam and the two of them nodded before taking off in the direction of the midway entrance. Dean wiped the tear from her face and kissed the top of her head, before leading her over to Baby, his hand placed on the small of her back. Pulling the passenger door open for her, he urged her in, and told her to stay there. She nodded and watched as he half walked, half jogged to catch up with the others.

When Dean caught up with his brother and Bobby, Sam was using his puppy dog eyes on the carnival manager, trying to convince him to let them look for Kelly. The guy, showing more concern about avoiding a lawsuit than for Ally’s missing friend, reluctantly let them pass. Bobby split off to look around the area, while Sam and Dean headed straight for the funhouse. That’s where Ally said she lost her friend, so it was the best place to start.

The lights were already turned off, and Sam pulled a small Maglite out of his back pocket, handing it to Dean. He already had twisted his own on. They stepped cautiously into the funhouse, the beams from their flashlights searching the dark and bouncing back off of the neon paint. Sam’s light grazed over the terrible clown face up ahead and he jumped. Dean sniggered and walked past him to the bottom of the “Shaky Stairs”.

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled, training his flashlight down to the floor before quickly passing under the clown to join his brother.

Lucky for Sam, there weren’t any other clowns hiding around corners, but unfortunately they hadn’t found Kelly either. When they reached the mirror maze, they moved slowly, trying to examine every path and dark corner. This is where Ally said she lost her, so they were hoping that maybe she just got stuck somewhere and would be patiently waiting for someone to rescue her. Dean made his way ahead of Sam and turned a corner. When Sam tried to follow behind, one of the mirrors moved, cutting them off from each other.

“Sam!” Dean called out, as he pounded on the back of the mirror.

“I’m okay! Just find your way out, I’ll meet you outside,” Sam responded, keeping calm.

Dean didn’t like it; the electricity was off in the trailer, so how did the mirror move? He scanned the area as he wormed his way through the maze, hoping he’d find Ally’s friend and Sam before he found the exit, but before he knew it he was outside; no Sam in sight. Bobby was walking up at that moment and shook his head; no sign of her out there either.

“Where’s Sam?” Bobby asked.

With a grim face, Dean replied, “He’s still in the maze.”

Inside, Sam made his way through the labyrinth, stopping once in awhile to listen for any signs of distress. There was nothing. No sound, not even the creaking of his footfalls on the rickety trailer. He turned around heading towards what he thought would be the exit and ended up in a dead end. Turning around to try again, he found himself surrounded by mirrors on all sides, locked in the center. Sam pushed with all his strength to move the panels out of the way, but it was useless. They wouldn’t budge.

He noticed something off about his reflection in the mirror. Raising his hand and waving it, he watched for anything strange, but his reflection followed his movements as it should; until his reflection smiled back at him. Sam’s face was a mask of confusion, but his image just kept smiling. There was a brief pulling sensation, and Sam was distracted from the mirror for a split second. When he looked back up at himself, the image was normal. Chalking it up to weird lighting or special effects, he turned around and began looking for the exit again.

When Sam finally made it outside, he shrugged and shook his head to indicate he had also found nothing. With confusion setting in, the three made their way back to Ally. Hopefully once they got her home and got her calm, she could give them some more information about what had happened. Maybe then it would all make sense.

As they approached the car, Ally climbed back out asking if they had found her friend. Dean watched her face fall as he shook his head, and it broke his heart. He wanted so badly to protect her from all this, but if they were going to be together, she was going to be involved, even on the smallest level. He put his warm hands on her arms and squeezed tenderly.

“We’ll find her, I promise,” he said, glancing over at his brother and her uncle. He wiped a sticky tear track from her cheek and ushered her back into the car.

Bobby and Sam climbed into the back seat, as Dean took to the driver’s side, and they pulled off onto the highway to get back home. They only drove about six miles, when Ally spotted her along the side of the road.

“STOP!” she yelled, scaring the hell out of Dean, which caused him to swerve violently to the shoulder.

“Dammit, Ally, what the hell?” he said, as she practically leaped out of the still moving vehicle, leaving the passenger side door wide open, but she was long gone before she could respond.

Allison closed the distance of a few feet and wrapped her arms around Kelly with a mixture of relief and anger. What the hell was she doing out here? Why had she left without her? Her emotions turned to fear when her friend turned to look at her.

Kelly’s face was blank, emotionless; almost catatonic. She was swaying slightly back and forth and there was something strange about her eyes. It was dark, so maybe Ally was imagining things, but they didn’t seem to be their normal color. The harder she looked, the more she was confused by the sight. It was like no color she had ever seen before. Shaking the strange feeling off, Ally focused on snapping her friend out of whatever funk she was currently in. Dean and Bobby had come up behind her as she began shaking her.

“Kelly, what are you doing?” she shouted.

She finally spoke, although her voice was dead flat, “I’m walking home.”

“What happened to you?” Bobby asked warily.

Kelly shifted her focus towards him and replied simply, “I left to go home.”

“You scared me half to death!” Ally rebuked, her fear turning now to anger, “Get in the car, we’ll drive you home!”

Her friend simply shrugged and walked towards the Impala. All of them stared at her, noticing the Stepfordness of it all. Whatever happened, she definitely was acting strange. Dean kept an eye on her in the rear view as he drove her home, while Ally pouted in the front seat. The short trip was painfully quiet, and when they pulled up in front of her house, Kelly calmly exited the car and started walking up the front path to her door without a word.

Ally made to go after her, but Dean put a hand on her shoulder signaling her to stop.

“Let her go,” he said, “you can call her tomorrow and see if she’s acting any different.”

“But, Dean, something is wrong with her…” Ally began.

“Don’t jump to conclusions yet,” he responded, “it might be nothing.”

Ally sighed and slumped back down into her seat, and Dean pulled away when Kelly got into her house.

_It’s definitely something,_ Dean thought to himself as he drove the rest of the way to Bobby’s.


	14. Chapter 14

Allison stormed up to her room when they got home. She was pissed at her friend! How could Kelly be so inconsiderate? She had to have known that it would have worried her. Of course, Kelly wouldn’t have any clue as to the real reason why, but still…what the hell was she thinking? Plopping down on her bed, she stared angrily at the ceiling until Dean came into her room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. She huffed out a sigh as he laid down next to her and placed a warm hand across her abdomen. Her head fell to the side to look at him, and she couldn’t help but turn up the corners of her lips in a small smile as she registered the expression of concern on his face. Kissing him quickly, but gingerly, she brought her hand up to his cheek and stared into his beautiful green eyes.

“Are you okay, Ally-Cat?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m just frustrated about what happened.”

“I would be too,” Dean said, “She doesn’t normally act like that, does she?”

“No! That’s why I’m so pissed! I don’t get it! And, I could have sworn that when I looked at her…”

Dean propped his head up on his elbow, his curiosity piqued, “What? What did you see?”

Ally pushed herself up abruptly and onto her feet, pacing the floor as she recalled the events of the incident. What did she see exactly? She could have sworn that something was amiss about the whole thing; the cold spot, the eerie silence in the funhouse accentuated only by the creepy carnival music, the way Kelly’s face was stone when they found her by the road, and the weird, indescribable color she saw in her eyes. Did she imagine it all? Was she just paranoid and looking for something supernatural because she had been studying lore all day? Once again, it took Dean’s voice to break her out of her reverie.

“Ally! Tell me what’s going on!” Dean pleaded as he made his way over to her, steadying her nervous canter.

Feeling unsure of herself, she reluctantly recounted the night’s events, mentioning all the “clues” she thought he had seen, heard, or felt. Saying it out loud made it seem even more absurd, but Dean listened intently to what she was saying. When she finished her tale, she looked up at him sheepishly. He wasn’t saying anything, just staring at the wall behind her and his eyes rolling up into his head like he was searching his brain for an answer. After a minute he finally responded.

“I got nothing.”

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” she worried.

“No, no, it definitely sounds weird. I just don’t know what it could be,” he replied.

He was telling the truth. It didn’t sound like anything he knew. Still, if she really felt a cold spot, it could be some kind of spirit. Maybe ghost possession? But, he saw her friend too, and she wasn’t exactly acting threatening, just strange. He would have to share the details with Sam and Bobby in the morning, but it was getting late, and he just wanted to get Ally calmed down. Dean bent forward to kiss her and told her they would look into it tomorrow, and then he encouraged her to get dressed for bed.

Ally looked up at him with a smirk, and pulled her tee-shirt up over her head, revealing her red, Victoria’s Secret push up. She watched as Dean’s eyes immediately locked onto her accentuated cleavage, which amused her greatly. This would be a much needed distraction from all the weirdness that had recently taken over her life, and if you didn’t count the time when the demon was in her, which she did not, they hadn’t been intimate since the night he took her virginity. Bringing her hand to his chin, she refocused his eyes on hers with mock chiding, and she took a step back before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and peeling the stretchy fabric down her legs, stepping out of the ankles one at a time and tossing them aside.

Dean’s mouth hung slack as he took in her frame. Her panties matched her red bra, and she looked smoking hot! He continued to stare as she closed the gap between them and pushed his green army jacket off his shoulders, following up by sliding the hem of his tee-shirt up his torso and exposing his abs. Staying stock still, he let her continue to undress him, reveling in the feel of her small, soft hands against his now heated skin. She never averted her eyes from his as she unbuckled and tugged the belt out of the loops around his waist, and when her fingers began unbuttoning his pants, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Ally, maybe we shouldn’t,” he stammered, not believing his own ears. Did he really just say that? I mean look at her!

She wasn’t taking “no” for an answer. She needed him to take her mind off of things, and she yearned to feel his hands on her, to make her feel like he needed her. “I want you, Dean,” she said as she pushed his jeans down his legs and let them fall to the floor around his feet.

Without a warning, Ally was scooped up into his strong arms, and his mouth was upon hers, hungrily devouring the sweetness of her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he squeezed her ass, and he shuffled his way closer to the bed, his pants still around his ankles restricting his stride. They both laughed as he almost fell over, but he swiftly recovered before releasing her onto the bed and fumbling with his boots, socks, and pants like they were on fire just so he could touch her again. Climbing on top of her, he continued their heated kiss, and let his hand travel down her chest to dip into the valley between her breasts. He felt her hand too, reach down his bare torso and graze over his erection through his boxers-briefs, causing him to hum into her mouth. Dean pushed his pelvis further into her hand, pinning it between his hardness and her soft body and grinding down on her.

Allison pulled her lips away, breathless as Dean brought his lips to her neck, nipping the way he did that night on the couch when they first explored each other’s bodies. She couldn’t help but moan out his name, as the sensation vibrated through her nerves and sent a current of shockwaves down her whole body. Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered for him to turn over, which made him stop and look down at her wantonly.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied eagerly, reaching his hand down her bare thigh and hooking it under the back of her knee to hitch it up around his waist. In one swift movement he rolled onto his back, bringing Ally with him so that she was now straddling his hips. His fingers threaded through her long blonde hair as he resumed trailing soft kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Dean grumbled as he felt her pull away, but was rewarded with the view of her sitting atop of him as she unclasped the small plastic hook at the front of her bra, releasing her gorgeous breasts. “Oh god Ally,” he responded, as he slid his hands appreciatively up her sides towards them.

Ally shifted forward, allowing him to caress her as she planted her hands down on the mattress next to his shoulders and arched her back into him. He groaned, lifting himself upwards to meet her and licked and nipped her neck and shoulders again. With a pleasurable sigh, Allison brought her lips to the side of his head, taking his earlobe into her mouth and applying gentle suction, which caused him to roll his head back on the pillow, temporarily stopping his assault on her body. She could feel him raising his hips, trying to get closer to her sex, and she too couldn’t wait any longer.

Slinking down his prone form, she kissed a pathway down his chest and abdomen to the waistband of his boxers. Dean watched as she took the fabric between her teeth and with the help of her fingers, which she hooked into the sides of the elastic, slowly eased them down his legs unleashing his engorged member as it bounced free from the constraint. Again, he lifted his hips as she continued to slide the material off of him, leaving him completely exposed to her. When she reached the end of the bed, she stood up and slipped her own panties down her legs, stepping out of them and leaving them behind as she climbed back up onto the bed and straddled him once more.

Dean sat up to meet her, one hand snaked up into her hair again, pulling her mouth to his while the other roamed up along her spine, pushing their bodies together even more. Allison rolled her hips into him, his cock being enveloped between her folds, letting him feel the glorious heat that was emanating from her desire. Reaching down between them, he guided himself into her opening slowly, pulling back to look into her eyes. Her head fell back as he entered her, eyes closed and a faint exhale passing between her lips.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, as he maneuvered her legs around him and grabbed ahold of her hips. Slowly, he began to rock her on him, both of them breathing shallowly and staring into one another’s eyes. “I love you, Ally.” Their movement stopped briefly with the words, surprise on both their faces at his avowal, before they heatedly resumed exploring each other’s body with their mouths.

She rolled her hips forward with the motion of his hands as he continued to guide her movements, and when she found a steady pace, he relinquished control and focused more on touching every part of her body that he could manage between grunts of ecstasy. Allison, felt her orgasm coming on, and squeezed onto Dean’s shoulders to keep her rhythm even. When the pressure hit its apex, she slackened a bit in his arms and let out a throaty moan, causing him to buck into her faster and prolong the sensation.

Once she rode out her climax, Dean leaned her backward onto the mattress so that their heads were at the foot of the bed, and he continued to push into her. He looked down at her as she relaxed into the bed, and smiled. His admission was true. He did love her, and any thought of hesitation about their relationship vanished. There was no way he would leave her. All he wanted to do was please her.

Dean focused on making her cum once more, but he was very close to the edge himself, so he would have to either slow way down or pick up the pace. The latter would probably be better, but he wanted to make sure she could handle it first. “How are you feeling? Are you okay? I’m not hurting you in any way right?”

“God no, Dean, you feel amazing,” she mewled.

With that he thrust into her forcefully, causing her to gasp in surprise, but when she purred at the feeling he began driving into her. “C’mon, baby, cum for me,” he urged as he grit his teeth and tried to hold back his own gratification. Her high pitched moans were about to unbridle him, when he felt her walls pulsate around him once more and he finally allowed himself to let go with a groan of relief. He struggled to hold himself over her without crushing her beneath his weight, and he reveled in the feeling of her lips placing sweet kisses along his shoulder.

When he recovered, he gently laid his body down next to her and pulled her onto her side to face him; their bare legs tangled together and their chests pressed up to one another. He smoothed his hand through her hair and kissed her passionately, before gazing deep into her eyes once again. They laid there for a long while in comfortable silence, just enjoying the warmth of each other, and when Allison’s eyes began to flutter closed, Dean picked her up and turned her around, sliding her under the covers and tucking her in before pulling on his underwear and his tee-shirt. He kissed her forehead sweetly, and told her he would be right back, leaving her to curl up on her side and get comfortable.

Dean made his way downstairs. The house was dark, everyone must have already gone to bed, so he waited for his eyes to adjust and then sauntered through the living room and through the opening to the kitchen. He pulled open the upper cabinet near the sink and took out a glass, filling it with water from the tap. Gulping down the first few sips, he eventually slowed, and continued to rehydrate as he looked out the back window into the night sky. When he was just about finished with his water, a loud clanging sound reached his ears. It was coming from the salvage yard. Peering out the window revealed nothing, but he heard movement around the side of the house. Quickly and quietly, Dean retreated into the living room and opened the top drawer in Bobby’s desk, pulling out the hand gun that was always stashed there. He checked to make sure it was loaded, and then moved to the back door, slid his bare feet into the boots Sam left there, and headed outside to investigate. Moving around the house, his back to the perimeter, he stealthily peeked around the first corner, which revealed nothing. Continuing this strategy, he reached the next corner and peered around, this time noticing that the light was on in Bobby’s shop. With gun at the ready, Dean quickly side-stepped towards the building and pressed himself up against the wall adjacent to the open door. With a deep breath, he spun to his left and aimed into the space intent on stopping the intruder.

His brother stopped for a moment, looked over at him, and went back to rifling through an old wooden chest full of weapons.

“Dammit, Sam, what the hell are you doing out here?” he sighed with relief as he lowered his gun.

Sam didn’t answer, but rather kept right on rummaging through the pile of knives and swords he was sorting through.

Dean walked over to him with a confused look on his face. “Hey, man, what are you doing?” Still there was no answer. Getting angry now, Dean placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and forcefully spun him to look at him. Sam’s face was placid, his eyes seemed like they were focused on something far off in the distance.

“I’m just looking for some weapons.” Sam finally answered, in a monotone.

“Weapons for what?” Dean asked, befuddled.

“Nothing, just looking,” Sam responded. He stood there for a moment and then walked around his brother, “I’m going to bed now.”

Dean watched as Sam lumbered out of the shop and entered into the house. With a look of utter bewilderment, he followed his brother back inside and shook off his weird behavior. He locked up the house behind him and put Bobby’s gun back in its place before heading back up to Ally’s room. She was right where he left her, only she was fast asleep. Stripping off his shirt, he shut off the light and climbed in next to her, pulling the covers up over them and snuggling close to her. He watched her sleep for a moment, and then fell into his own restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a bit of gore in this chapter, so if that bothers you just close your eyes. Kidding! How can you read with your eyes closed? This chapter was fun to write so I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave feedback! I live for your comments!

_Dean found himself inside the funhouse once again. This time he was alone, and looking for Ally. Every time he turned a corner he became more and more lost, his reflection seemingly mocking him at his efforts. “Ally!” he called out, desperate to find her. He could hear her giggling off in the distance, like she was playing a game of hide and seek, but he was not amused. “Ally, where are you!” Dean turned around at the sound of her laughter again and headed in the direction it came from, but found himself at another dead end. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of blonde hair whir by him, the sound of delicate feet running along the metallic floor beneath. When he spun around, he could see her in the far reaches of a mirror, a reflection of a reflection of a reflection, and he still could not tell where she was. Feeling his way in the darkened space, his fingers trailing along cold glass, he tried desperately to catch up with her, but when he thought he was about to reach her, she would vanish again and he would end up stuck between the giant mirrors._

_A feeling of desolation filled his chest, and he could feel that she was gone, lost to him forever. “ALLY!” he called out again, the agony of her absence pounding against his heart, threatening to blow it to pieces. The sound of laughter filled the space again, but this time it was not the light, chirping of a precious little bird, but rather a sinister, mechanical laugh like gears grinding to a halt. Even so, it was vaguely familiar. He had heard it before. Dean’s eyes darted in all directions as the sound became overbearingly loud. Pressing his hands to his ears to block the awful noise, Dean fell to his knees as the mirrors that surrounded him began to shatter. Sharp shards of glass fell down around him, some making contact with his skin and drawing blood. Abruptly, the sound stopped and Dean looked up into the eerie silence that was left. He stood up slowly as another sound reached him from the far recesses of the pathway ahead; footsteps, heavy and heading in his direction. What he saw next made his blood run cold._

_A figure emerged from the darkness holding Ally’s limp, lifeless body in its arms. Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth, and her eyes were fixed open in an alarmed stare. Dean ran towards her, no longer focused on the figure that held her prone form, but he ran into another piece of glass, a mirror that separated him from reaching her. Pressing his hand against the reflection, that should have been his own and not this horrible image of his dead lover, he became overwhelmed with grief and could not contain the tears that spilled down his cheeks. Finally, the dark figure came into view, and the picture became much more terrifying. There, standing before him was his brother. His eyes seemed empty and colorless, but not. It was more like they were a color he had never seen before, a color he couldn’t find the words to describe. He pounded against the glass, trying to snap Sam out of whatever had a hold on him, but Sam just smiled darkly. Then Ally’s arm reached through the mirror, grabbing onto his jacket before letting out a loud screech, “They’re coming!”_

Sweat beaded up on his skin as Dean bolted upright in bed. He was back in Ally’s room, the sun streaming in from the window over the bed. Letting out a sigh, he looked back over his shoulder, but Allison wasn’t in the bed anymore. A feeling of dread washed over him, and he threw the blankets off violently, grabbed his shirt up off the floor where he had tossed it the night before, and pulled it over his head as he made his way out into the hall and down the stairs to look for her. When he turned the corner into the living room he could see her standing over the sink in the kitchen, with her back to him, washing dishes. Hastily, he made his way over to her with long strides and startled her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her as close as he possibly could without breaking her.

“Dean! You scared the hell out of me!” she said, when she realized it was him. She turned in his grasp and looked up into his pretty eyes, noticing the look of distress he wore on his face. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

He released a breath and relaxed a bit, “Nothing, thank God, nothing!” Squeezing her into him again, he brought his lips down to hers forcefully. They became so consumed in their embrace, that they didn’t hear the back door open.

“What did I tell you about keeping your private business with my niece private?” Bobby’s voice boomed, breaking the two of them apart.

Dean looked over at him sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders and then smiled, which was met with grimace.

“And put some pants on you idjit!” Bobby shook his head and walked away exacerbated into the study. He sat at his desk, poured himself a shot of whiskey, and downed it before giving Dean one more stern glance and burying his nose in a book.

Allison stifled a laugh and brought Dean’s attention back to her. “What exactly _are_ you doing walking around in your underwear and scaring the shit out of people?”

Dean ran his hand through his hair and gave her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to scare you. I just had…nevermind. I’m gonna go get showered and dressed.” He kissed her again quickly, earning him a throat clearing from the study behind him, and he took that as his cue to shuffle bashfully back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Ally turned back around to resume her dishwashing at the sink. When she finished, she unplugged the drain and watched the sudsy water swirl down the pipe. As she wiped her hands dry on the kitchen towel, she turned around to face her uncle. He was largely ignoring her, keeping his focus on whatever lore book he had in front of him. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, casually crossing her legs, and sinking into the old, overstuffed cushions. “Don’t give him such a hard time, Uncle Bobby.”

He huffed, “He’s lucky I haven’t shot him, yet!”

“We both know that you would never actually hurt Dean. You love him too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby grumbled, not wanting to actually talk about their relationship. “Just do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum, would ya?”

Ally, stood up and kissed her uncle on the cheek. “I’m gonna go over to see Kelly real quick. See if she’s feeling like herself today. Will you tell Dean I’ll be back in a little bit?”

“Oh I’ll tell him something alright,” he replied.

“Be nice!” Allison ordered, before walking to the back door and grabbing her car keys out of the little green bowl on the side table.

Shutting the driver’s side door behind her, Ally turned the key in the ignition and fired up her ride. She took a moment to put on her seatbelt and then pulled out of the dusty driveway and onto the road towards Kelly’s house. The whole experience last night had really shaken her, and she wanted an explanation. Mostly, she just wanted to make sure her friend was alright. In her life, she had only a small group of people she truly cared about, and Kelly was one of them. If something was going on with her, she needed to know what it was so she could help. The house was only a few miles away so it didn’t take her long before she was pulling up to the curb in front of it. Oddly, her parent’s cars were still in the driveway. It was a weekday, so they should have been at work by now. Maybe Kelly wasn’t feeling so well after all, if they stayed home.

She got out of her car and stepped up the walk to the front porch, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. Patiently, she waited, but she couldn’t hear any noise coming from inside. Ally knocked again, louder this time, hoping to get someone’s attention. Still there was no response. Someone had to be home if all the cars were in the driveway, so she tried the door knob. It twisted, and the she pushed the door open, peeking her head in and calling out a “Hello?” All she could hear was the ticking of the big grandfather clock that Kelly’s parents had in the foyer. Now more concerned, and a bit confused, Ally stepped inside and shut the door behind her, moving through the foyer and into the living room. No one was there, and nothing seemed amiss, so she continued on through the house. The kitchen, dining room, and downstairs bathroom were all empty and when she pulled open the basement door and looked down the stairs it was pure darkness. Ally even looked out the sliding glass door into the back yard, and still the Clarks were nowhere to be found.

With a feeling of unease, Allison climbed the stairs to the second story hallway and almost immediately regretted the action. The stench that hit her nose could only be described as a combination of moldy cheese, vomit, and rotting meat. The odor was so bad it almost knocked her backwards off her feet. Speaking through the hand that she brought up to cover her mouth and nose, Ally called out for anyone again, but there was still no answer. Trying not to breathe in too deeply, she hesitated for a moment before continuing down the hall. Beside the awful smell, everything seemed totally normal. No one was in the bathroom, Kelly wasn’t in her own room, and the spare bedroom, that used to be her older brother Nick’s before he joined the army, was empty as well. So when she reached the end of the hall and turned to peer into Mr. and Mrs. Clark’s bedroom she did not expect the sight that greeted her. There on the floor in front of the bed were Kelly’s parents. Their bodies looked like they had been ripped to shreds from the inside out; the cream colored carpet was now stained a deep burgundy as it continued to soak up the blood and bile from the corpses.

Ally, heaved and threw up at her feet. This was the where the smell was coming from! Panic set in and she had to get out of there fast. Not sparing a single second on trying to figure out what happened, she bolted back down the stairs and out the front door, sprinting to her car, her tires squealing as she spun out back onto the road. She only made it a mile before she had to pull over and vomit again, and when she was finished emptying her breakfast from earlier that morning, she sat back in the driver’s seat and sobbed. They were dead! Not just dead, but torn apart! She feared that Kelly may have also suffered the same fate, but worse than that, she feared that Kelly may have done it! If her friend was herself, she would put her right hand on the Bible and solemnly swear that she would never be capable of such a monstrous act, but after the way she was acting last night and the things Ally saw, it was entirely possible that something supernatural was at work here.

When she regained something resembling composure, Allison put her car back in drive and headed back home. She needed help. More than that, she needed the comfort of her family; her uncle, Sam, and especially Dean. She needed someone to tell her everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn’t.

Making it home in record time, and lucky she hadn’t been pulled over for speeding, Ally stopped short outside the house and parked her car. She ran across the lot to the back door and into the living room where her uncle and Dean were leaned over a creepy book, as usual. They both looked up simultaneously, their faces contorted into alarm at the sight of her. All the adrenaline that had surged through her and helped her get out of that macabre nightmare finally failed her, and she fell to the floor in a heap, her body racked by the shuddering as she dissolved into tears. Before she could even blink both Dean and Bobby were by her side.

“What happened?” Dean asked; unnerved by the state she was in.

“Th-They’re…” she couldn’t find the words.

“They’re what? Who?” he pressed.

Her wailing got louder, and Bobby told Dean to get her up off the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, sitting next to her and holding her close, whispering in her ear that she would be alright. While he checked her to make sure nothing was physically wrong with her, Bobby went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Handing it over, Dean urged her to try and calm down and to take a sip. Sniffling, she tried to breathe in deeply, but her lungs faltered, and as she sipped the water, it went down the wrong pipe causing her to cough violently. Dean pat her on the back as she bent over and almost lost whatever hadn’t come up before. When she managed to sit back up, her uncle was kneeling in front of her, trying to help Dean get her to focus.

“It’s okay pumpkin, just breathe,” Bobby urged.

Dean grabbed ahold of each side of her head and turned her to look at him. Still holding her steady, he kissed her and then leaned his forehead to hers, talking softly, and asking her again to tell him what happened. A stream of tears still soaked her face, and he wiped them away tenderly with his thumbs.

Still having trouble breathing, Ally managed to finally speak. “I went to check on K-Kelly, and I found…I found…”

“What did you find, Princess?” Bobby asked calmly.

“Mr. and Mrs. Clark are dead!” Ally whimpered, “In the bedroom, the smell…the blood…”

Dean gave Bobby a knowing stare. While Ally was gone, Dean had been telling him about how she described the incident at the carnival the night before. They had been wracking their brains as to what it could all add up to with what little details they had before Ally had returned in her current state. His gut had told him something was wrong, and especially after the nightmare he had, he knew it had something to do with that mirror maze. The question, was what? Dean shushed her, smoothing his hand over her head, “Sweetheart, it’ll be alright. You stay here with Bobby, I’ll go over and check it out.”

“NO!” she yelled and grabbed onto him tighter, “Don’t leave me!”

“Don’t cha think we ought to call it in to the authorities?” Bobby offered.

Dean shook his head, “Not yet! How often do we get a chance to check out the crime scene before the cops get there and mess it up?”

“You’re right, better getcher brother and get over there.”

“Where is Sam by the way? I haven’t seen him all morning!” Dean asked, looking around.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t either. It was just me and Allison at breakfast.” Bobby acknowledged.

A voice startled them from the hallway, “I’m right here.”

Sam’s massive frame came into view, and Dean noted that he looked almost back to normal. He was baffled by his behavior the night before, but he seemed okay this morning. “We got a case. We need to go take a look at the bodies before the cops get there,” he announced.

“Let’s go,” Sam said calmly and waited for Dean to get up from the couch.

Ally held onto him tightly, but Dean soothed her again, “It’ll be okay, Ally-Cat. We’ll be back before you know it. Stay here with your uncle. We’ll find out what happened, and we’ll find your friend Kelly, I promise.”

“Everything will be alright,” Sam repeated flatly, which made Dean look at him suspiciously. Maybe he wasn’t back to normal. He was going to have to keep an eye on him.

Bobby helped Dean pry Ally off of him and she collapsed into her uncle, the tears falling again. “You boys be careful and come back in one piece. I don’t think she can take any more drama today.”

Dean nodded, and resisted the urge to stay. He would much rather be consoling his girl than going to look at decomposing bodies, but they had to figure out what was going on before it got worse. The dream he had shook him to the core, and he was afraid that Ally might really get hurt if they didn’t figure things out quickly. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed out to the Impala with Sam at his heels. Sam was quiet on the ride over, and Dean kept eyeing him sideways. Finally, the silence got the best of him.

“What’s going on with you?” he asked point blank.

“Nothing,” Sam replied, keeping his focus straight ahead.

“You’re being weird. Did you see something last night in that maze?”

Finally, Sam looked over to him. “No. Nothing of importance.”

“Nothing of imp…okay, if something happened you need to tell me.” Dean demanded.

“Nothing happened, Dean,” Sam responded just as calmly as before.

_Nothing my ass,_ Dean thought to himself. Something weird was definitely going on here.

When they arrived at the Clark’s house, Dean stopped on the porch and looked around to make sure no one was watching them before entering the door that Ally had left wide open. Once Sam stepped in behind him, he closed it again so as not to draw any attention from the neighbors. The house was eerily quiet, except for the ticking of a clock, which only added to the ominous feeling in the room. He pulled out his gun and chambered a round, just in case, and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms, where Ally said she found the bodies. If only he could have protected her from that. When he reached the landing at the top, he let out a sound of disgust. She was right, the smell was awful. Just one of the many perks of the job.

All the rooms were clear, except for the last bedroom at the end of the hall. There the sight that had scarred Ally for life laid rotting in the heat of the sun-filled room. The insides were mush and were now on the outside. Grumbling to himself about how he didn’t want to do this, Dean moved into the room with his shirt collar pulled up over his nose to create a barrier between himself and the putrid aroma emanating off the corpses. He looked around for anything long and sturdy he could use to pick through the remains, but there was nothing. Reluctantly, he pulled out the knife he had tucked into his jacket, but that meant he had to get closer.

Bracing himself for the onslaught of the fetid smell, he kneeled down next to what was left of Mrs. Clark, the blood from the carpet soaking into the fabric of his jeans. He used the tip of the knife to move things about and determined that all the organs were intact, which ruled out a werewolf attack. Not that the rest of the clues so far added up to that conclusion anyway. The other body was the same, and judging by the condition of the two, it had to be something big and nasty that ganked them. They were going to have to hit the books tonight.

“Alright, we’d better call this in,” Dean said after he finished his examination. He looked up at his brother who had been standing in the doorway the whole time. “You know, you could have lent a hand!”

Sam just shrugged.

“Great, thanks, Sam! You’re a real team player!” he remarked, drooling sarcasm. They were going to have to have a talk when they got back to Bobby’s.

Dean took the lead, marching down the stairs quickly to get away from the smell. When he reached the first floor and moved through the living room towards the front door, movement caught his eye out the back window. He motioned to Sam to move quietly and readied his gun as he headed toward the sliding glass doors that led into the fenced-in back yard from the kitchen. Four figures stood in a circle around a standing mirror, which looked like it had probably come from inside the house. The glass shimmered in the sunlight, and he couldn’t be sure because of the glare it projected, but it looked like it was filled with movement of some kind, which didn’t make any sense because the four people in the yard weren’t moving at all.

“What the hell?” Dean said aloud, and to his disbelief, the figures outside heard the soft utterance even through the door. One of the forms was Ally’s friend Kelly, and the other three looked like teenage boys in Letterman jackets. They stared at him without moving, but their eyes were a dull, indescribable color he couldn’t make out. “Are you seeing this?” he asked Sam, and when he got no response he turned to look at his brother.

Sam’s eyes were fixed on him as well, and they were the same nondescript color of the people outside. Before he could react, Sam smiled the exact dark smile from Dean’s nightmare, and he felt a blow to the back of his head, sending him into darkness.


End file.
